Forever Starts With Fifteen Minutes
by 0KaCey0
Summary: AU. Percy and Annabeth meet at a bar and become the others' temporary significant other to help them get back at their ex's. When their relationship starts with revenge what does that say for their future? Rated T for strong language and suggestive themes
1. 4ever

AN: I own nothing

* * *

_Half-Blood_. The hottest, most exclusive club in Manhattan. Serving the most godly liquid known to man: liquor. Wine, beer, cocktails, mixed drinks, shots. So when you finally leave, your body's half-blood, half-alcohol.

And the hottest bar wasn't full of nobodies. Either you had an in with one of the twelve owners, or you'd find your ass in a line waiting to get into a bar nobody leaves till closing.

Inside, among all the wild partying and dancing to the ground-shaking bass and music, sits a blond woman, half-way there to being drunk. Not buzzed, but full on I-forgot-my-name-and-am-about-to-pass-out-for-the-next-24-hours drunk. Why get that drunk? Why else but to escape. Escape from pain, life, people, guilt--but hey, first rule at _Half-Blood_: no questions asked. And why not get drunk anyways? She knew the smartest of the twelve owners, Athena. Everything was free, why not use it to her advantage?

_Shit! _Silently cursed the blond as she saw the very person she was trying to drink away hanging his arms around a pair of bimbos. She should've figured he'd be here, but the one thing she hadn't done since their break-up was the very thing Athena had noticed her for: rational thinking. And here she was, proving Athena wrong again, by coming up with her craziest plan yet: to find a better man to flaunt for the next fifteen minutes.

She scanned the bar for singles that weren't complete losers--her break-up had rendered her desperate, but she still had her standards. She gasped when she saw him. A man with jet-black hair and a swimmer's body. As she got closer to him she approved completely. He easily made 6'5'' to her even 6'. He was wearing: a white shirt with a skinny, blue and a green striped tie--which she later saw matched his marvelous eyes--and dark jeans. She could tell that he was in the middle of the same thing she previously was--getting drunk off his ass- but she couldn't help but _know_ he would like her option so much more. She walked up to him, liquid courage flowing through her veins, and said in her most sultry voice, "Be my boyfriend for fifteen minutes?"

_Here we are, so whatcha gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

The man stared at the beautiful blond in front of him. No doubt he had on his clueless face, while she analyzed him. _Did she just ask me to be her boyfriend…for fifteen minutes? _He thought, still not comprehending. He heard her give an impatient sigh and finally shifted his gaze away so he could think, a thing he had enough trouble doing without a beautiful woman in front of him; and even still, a beautiful women with the most soul-penetrating grey eyes he had ever seen that he would gladly get lost in for eternity.

Then he saw it. A flash of bright red that he couldn't believe he ever thought was beautiful. How could he mistake something so bright and unruly and disgusting and untamed as beautiful? He knew what she'd say if she saw him like this when they were together. _Are you cheating on me? With that slut? You've got to be kidding me. Let me fill your clueless brain in on something. I'm the best woman you'll ever get. No one else would ever want to be with you. You're lucky you even have me. So why don't you take your eyes, screw them back into their sockets. Close your jaw. And get back to carrying my bags or something. _

He always knew he deserved someone better. Hell, he didn't even know why he hadn't broken it off sooner. The second he had, it felt as good as floating in a pool, with the sun kissing your face. It felt like he'd given back the unwanted weight of the world.

_Fuck her!_ he thought as he brought his head down to the blonde's. "Percy," he breathed onto her lips the second before he brought his lips to hers, not allowing her a chance to respond.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they're gonna say  
But tonight, I just don't really care  
_

The blond was just about to say something to hurry him up--she knew it was kinda sudden but she didn't have _forever_ to wait for his respond-- before the man, now introduced as Percy, kissed her. The moment their lips met, there were fireworks- or a spark, or butterflies, whatever you wanted to call it.

Then, after that blissful moment, everything was consumed by passion and lust. She was shocked that Percy had felt the same desire, same urge to turn this fifteen-minute-couple-thing into a one-night stand or maybe even friends-with-benefits. His hands flew down to her hips and pulled them closer to his own body. He had already taken advantage of her parted lips--previously ready to rush his decision-making--and had stuck his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was in a frenzy to taste everything in her mouth, as if trying to figure out every drink she had had. She was doing the same and, somewhere in the back of her mind, cringed internally at how much better his mouth tasted. He tasted like lime and mint, alcohol being more of an aftertaste.

_  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever  
_

When they finally broke for air, she brought her mouth to his ear. "Annabeth," she said in a steady voice that was betrayed by her heaving body. He grinned, already loving her control and calm demeanor.

"I'm with Poseidon."

"Athena."

Percy shrugged, caring less where their two club-owning friends stood on the same side. Just as he was about to ask what she needed him for she began whispering in his ear again, "'kay, in about two minutes my ex is going to walk up to us. He's blond and has this huge scar on his face from when he challenged _the Dragon's _boss."

"_The Dragon's?! _What made him think he could handle New York's biggest gang?" whispered Percy into her ear.

Annabeth smiled, liking Percy even more for his street smarts, "He's just arrogant. He's in like the fourth biggest gang around the city, thought he'd try to up their status. Don't worry, just keep your arm around me and try to look pretty."

"Baby, being hot is not something I need to try to do."

Percy felt Annabeth smile into the side of his face and was sure she had a clever comeback, but right on cue, they were interrupted by her blond ex, "Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned out of Percy's embrace but still kept on her hand on his muscular six-pack she could feel underneath his shirt. Percy kept his hand protectively on Annabeth's hip. "Oh Luke," Annabeth replied with fake enthusiasm, "I didn't see you there!"

"Yeah, I could see you were a little busy," was the bitter reply. "Luke Castellan," he introduced, turning to Percy.

"Percy Jackson," said Percy, meeting Luke's hand in a shake. Percy could tell Luke wanted to start something by the death-grip he was given. "That's a strong grip you have there," Percy remarked, not cringing in the slightest at the handshake, and at the death-glare Annabeth was sending him for initiating his own conversation instead of letting her do the talking.

"Yeah, I can handle myself pretty well on the streets. You have a pretty strong shake yourself," Luke responded out of courtesy.

"Hm. Must be from being a fireman, or from back when I was a cop." Percy saw the flash of fear in Luke's eyes, "We need to be strong when we're handling bad guys, or the hose, y'know? But we also need that gentle, soft touch when trying to talk to civilians." Said Percy, referring to so much more than just his job. _Your move, _he thought.

Luke set his jaw, but had no response. His eyes wandered down to the girl on his right, who was obviously impressed with Percy's job and was trying to get his attention by conspicuously putting her hand on his arm. Percy pretended not to notice. Luke excused himself and his two bimbos, scared he'd lose them, too, to Percy.

Annabeth beamed up at Percy after Luke had left. He had handled that brilliantly…for a friend of Poseidon--they weren't exactly known for being smart. She leaned up to whisper in his ear again, "You deserve a dance," before leading him away from the bar and onto the dance floor. Annabeth knew she had Percy hypnotized with the sway of her hips, and continued on. When she had found a suitable spot next to a redhead, she immediately started grinding him like no one was watching

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care  
_

Annabeth was basically riding Percy, vertically, and it was so far the best experience of his life. At one point she had whispered, "Half of me just wants you to _take me on the floor_, right now." Percy couldn't believe Annabeth had just said that, until she initiated a heavy make-out session on the dance floor. They were oblivious to anyone around them until a certain red-headed woman "accidentally" bumped into them. Annabeth giggled at having being caught, and Percy simply smirked at having riled up his ex.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said all right  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight, I just don't even care_

He pulled Annabeth out of the dance floor and to a vacant table. She straddled him and began kissing him feverishly. He waved a waitress down and ordered a beer. Percy checked his watch and leaned up against Annabeth's ear, "Fifteen minutes is up."

"Really?" asked Annabeth while nipping at his neck.

"Yeah, but you owe me a favor right?"

"Do I? I thought that was what the dance was." Annabeth had moved up and was nibbling and sucking on his earlobe.

"I thought the dance was a 'thanks' for me showing-up Luke. So, correct me if I'm wrong, cause my math is horrible, but I still count one favor."

"Maybe. Depends on what you want."

"Be my fifteen-minute girlfriend?"

His request surprised her enough to stop her nibbling and sent her into a fit of laughter. "I don't know. I think I'm too good for you."

"Oh I know you are, which is why I'd be incredibly lucky if you said yes. You're hair is wavy and straight, nothing like hers. You're the perfect size for me--not a foot shorter. And your body is so much hotter and curvy. Which is why you would be perfect to make my ex-girlfriend completely jealous."

Percy's comments made Annabeth laugh again, "Someone's a little bit shallow…"

"Well, not to mention that you're so much deeper than she is. You actually get my sarcasm. You're clever, smart, fu-"

Annabeth brought her lips to his. "You had me as soon as you said smart." Percy smiled and brought his mouth back to hers one more time,_ needing_ to taste her again and not understanding how she could wait a second longer to do the same with him.

_Let's pretend you're mine  
(We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah)  
You got what I like  
(You got what I like, I got what you like)  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what you're waiting for_

Soon, Percy's ex sat down at the table next to theirs with a man around her shoulders. Percy didn't pay her any attention and continued making out with Annabeth. He moved away from Annabeth's lips and trailed kisses up to her ear, lightly whispering, "That's her," before moving down to the hollow of her throat. When Annabeth heard those words, she decided to play her part and threw in a rather loud moan.

Percy had moved down to her chest when he heard this and maybe it was the alcohol, or the craziness of his night, but Percy couldn't help but laugh; imagining the look Rachel would have right about now. To anyone, it looked like Percy was enthusiastically attacking her breasts. Annabeth was the only one that knew he was really just shaking from laughter. Annabeth brought Percy's head up to hers and shot him a questioning glance. Percy shook his head to try and clear the laughter. He pointed Annabeth towards his ex with his eyes and reached for the beer the waitress had delivered earlier. Annabeth discreetly looked and saw exactly what Percy had pictured in his mind: a red head with ugly hair, clenching her jaw, and hurting her counterpart by digging her nails into his arm.

Annabeth began picking up Percy's laughter where he left off and pushed her head against his chest, not wanting to look completely drunk by laughing for no apparent reason to the outside world. Percy smiled, liking that Annabeth had the same sense of humor as him, drank more beer, and rubbed small circles in Annabeth's back. When Annabeth finally regained control of herself she gave Percy a quick peck on the lips and he brought the bottle's mouth to her lips, giving her some to drink. With anyone else, this would have been extremely awkward and clumsy and most likely wouldn't have worked out. But between Annabeth and Percy, everything was easy and perfectly matched.

Their moment was ruined by the red-head seated at the next table over, "Hey Percy," she said in her shrill voice.

"Oh. Rachel…," Percy responded, pretending to be completely surprised.

"So, who's that?" Rachel asked, making her question clear by a jerk of her chin.

"I'm Annabeth. Percy's girlfriend." The innocence Annabeth was able to imbue in her voice surprised even Percy.

Rachel was similarly affected, not knowing in the slightest how she could respond to such an innocent voice. She finally decided on giving the responsibility to the man of whose arms she was in, "So…this is Ethan."

Percy offered his hand, but Ethan did not take it, being too proud as the current boyfriend to shake the ex's. The air grew even thicker with awkwardness between the two couples. Percy and Annabeth shared the briefest of glances, exchanging the whole conversation's worth of thoughts about how humorous they found this situation. Ethan glanced down at his Rolex--_probably bought from dealing drugs, _Percy thought--and gruffly said, "Rachel we have to get going if we want to make our reservation."

Rachel's face lit up at the chance of humiliating her ex. "Oh right! Our reservations at _Olympus_. You remember that restaurant, right Percy?"

Percy cringed at the thought. _Olympus _had been the place he had taken her for their first date. His reservations had fell through, he tripped the waiter and the food he was carrying, the air was awkward between them, and when it came down to pay, Percy found out he forgot his wallet. Then, the whole time he was taking Rachel home, she talked on and on about how she didn't _really_ mind that she had to pay. Her dad was _rich_ and all, but she _preferred _if she didn't rely on him for_ everything_. Percy, honest to Gods, did not know how their relationship got past that first date.

Annabeth felt Percy cringed, and her defensive side flared up, albeit it was only a one, no two, time couple thing. Normally Annabeth didn't like to brag but, "Oh my Gods, you're going to _Olympus_?!" Percy and Annabeth locked eyes again, Percy's pleading her to drop it, and Annabeth's lighting up in a delightful smirk.

"Yeah. Have you heard of it? It's a really fancy restaurant. Kind of expensive, but totally worth it. They serve like Greek food, and I heard they just remodeled. I bet it looks amazing!"

Annabeth continued on with her ruse, "Hm…maybe we should go," the statement came out as a question, directed at Percy, like they were planning a future date they would never be having.

Rachel's mouth turned up into a wicked grin, "You should totally go, but you should make a _reservation_ first. I hear that _now_ they won't even let you wait there for _three_ hours. It's reservations only."

Annabeth felt Percy stiffen again beneath her. She placed a soothing hand on his cheek and turned her head to Rachel, "Oh. I'm sure they'll let me in. I mean, I _am_ the one who rebuilt it when they said they wanted a new look."

Rachel's jaw dropped. Completely.

Annabeth turned back to Percy and kissed him full on the lips, signaling that she had had enough of the conversation and it was over. Percy was shocked, but then smiled and kissed her back. They saw Rachel and Eric leave out of their peripheral vision and as soon as they were out of hearing and seeing range, burst into laughter. "I believe I owe you a favor now, though I'll come out and say it now: There is no possible way I am going to grind you... especially as good as you did me."

Annabeth laughed. "Half of me still wishes that you would _take me on the floor_," she admitted, feeling a freedom to say whatever she wanted in front of Percy that she felt with no one else, "but I am no where near drunk enough to let that half take control. What about you give me your number and I'll get back to you on it."

"Sure thing. And what if I just stick around with you the rest of the night….You know, in case you find out exactly what kind of favor you want from me."

"Hm, someone sounds a little bit desperate," Annabeth jokingly sing-songed.

Percy leaned into her ear, "You don't know how desperate you really make me."

* * *

AN: So, an AU one-shot. It's kind of like a song-fic to the Veronicas 4ever but could stand alone without the lyrics. I can make it into a two-shot, which is why i kept putting in _Take me on the floor_--that's another Veronicas song. Review for me. Tell me if you want me to make it a two-shot.


	2. Take Me On The Floor Prologue

AN: So lucky you guys (for those of you who actually like my story), I had begun writing the second chapter and it turned out to be _way _too long for what i like to read in one sitting. So, I've decided to take the first half and post it as some kind of prologue type thing. Enjoy.

* * *

_Fuck, _thought Annabeth after she had brought her coffee mug to her lips and finding only a dried brown ring at the bottom. She stepped off the bar-stool and walked around her kitchen island to the sink. On the way her knees and hips cracked an innumerable number of times. Annabeth paid no mind. They were not indication that she was unfit or unhealthy--she actually went running every morning when she wasn't pulling all-nighters working—they were simply indications that she had been sitting in the same position for too long.

Annabeth washed her cup and went over to the coffee machine to refill it. She found herself thoroughly disappointed when it turned out to be cold and hours old, but not disappointed enough to make a new batch or even microwave it. She walked back around the island and back to her bar-stool. She began looking at the papers in front of her, trying to get her mind-set back; trying to jog her memory of the idea that had previously inspired her.

Just as the idea was back in her grasp, it was scared away by a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. Then half the papers flew off the island. Annabeth cursed Zeus' domain inaudibly before she bent down to pick them up. Then her mind left the work-thinking-world and went back to her common-sense-world. Wind. In her apartment. When all her doors and windows were locked and closed because of the storm. _Shit_, Annabeth cursed again—she never was the nicest person when she was working and or busy—while looking for something heavy enough to prop against her door, though she knew it was already too late.

"Honey, I'm home," came an obvious female voice trying to imitate a deep male's. Annabeth braced herself, and for good reason, as a figure tackled her into a hug from behind. "Miss me?"

"Thalia," Annabeth groaned, "I'm busy. Shouldn't you be in some tree or something?"

"Annabeth," Thalia scolded, "I'm your best friend. I travel around the nation and the only time you ever get to see me is when we come to New York. Shouldn't you be a little happier?"

Annabeth sent her a look that told her she still wasn't convinced at all by the guilt trip—it had been the same one she had heard the last five times—and didn't change her displeased demeanor. "How did you even get in here anyways?"

Thalia expertly dodged the question by continuing on her last train of thought, "Besides, I'm in a new group now. Sitting in a tree to stop it from being bulldozed was not the smartest idea in the world. Now I'm all about feminism and nature and stuff." Another look from Annabeth: Get to a worth-while point or get out. "I brought hot coffee?"

"You should've started with that," was Annabeth's now enthusiastic response. She eagerly reached out for her Grande coffee and was pleasantly surprised when Thalia handed her an even bigger cup: a Trente. "This is awesome. I didn't know they started making a new size!"

"Right? I really never got the Starbucks sizes so I just said, 'give me your biggest coffee' and the guy said 'a Trente?' Sounded about right to me so that's what I got.

Annabeth had totally abandoned her paper and was facing Thalia, gingerly drinking her hot coffee. "You didn't get yourself a cup?"

"Eh. While I was in California, I found a shop called Peet's coffee and tea. And now Starbucks just tastes…well disgusting, I guess, to me."

"Yeah. Peet's is good. I used to drink it all the time when I was younger and lived with my dad. But then I moved to New York and Starbucks is on basically every street….So, what's been up with you?"

"Same old, same old. Protesting, traveling, protesting the same stuff somewhere else. Not interesting at all. What _is_ interesting is your life. What's happened since I was last here?"

Annabeth hesitated. This was the exact thing she hadn't wanted to talk about with Thalia, though she knew she would have eventually—but for now, she did her best at dodging the topic. "Um…I spent a lot of it at _Half-Blood_, gained a few pounds, almost lost my job, lost the pounds, rebuilt _Olympus_, stuff like that."

"_Olympus?!_ Annabeth, that's great. What a way for you to start your career…._Half-Blood_? Something special happen or something?"

"Mm, not really. There's just…beer."

Thalia was starting to get suspicious, "And what's with the change in weight? Do you have a disorder or something?"

_You could always count on Thalia to be blunt,_ thought Annabeth. "Um, no. Just some…comfort food. You know how it is."

"So just a recap: lots of beer and comfort food." Thalia raised a perfectly curved,—not drawn on, natural—menacing eyebrow. "Anything you forgot to mention?"

"Oh," feigned Annabeth with surprise, "Did I forgot to mention that Luke and I broke up," insert fake laugh here, "Silly me."

Thalia glared, "That innocent thing is not working Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed; she could never get anything past Thalia. Besides her being Annabeth's best friend, she was also like her mother. Annabeth had been playing outside one day—which was not the safest thing to do in her neighborhood—and a big bunch of guys had seen her all by herself. They almost got to her, but Luke and Thalia had come just in time. And ever since then, Thalia had taken care of her. That was the first time she'd met either of them. "I didn't think it would."

"So what happened?"

"So you know how Luke's in that gang. One day he went to challenge _the Dragon's_ boss, to try and up his group's status. That was like the stupidest idea ever and he got this long scar across his face. After that, he changed a lot…well a lot more from the original Luke we knew. He was really mean to me and one day I just realized he was a douche-bag. So I broke it off, but it was still hard you know?"

"Yeah sweetie I know. It's just hard to think that Luke could turn into the Luke now." _Sometimes Thals is so understanding, _thought Annabeth. "But," _And sometimes she needs to learn to stop talking. _"I tried to warn you. I mean when he first joined that gang it was obvious and the—"

"Thalia. I get it. I've had for months now. Please, stop being my mother."

"Oh. Sorry. Habit. Ok then. As your best friend who can kick ass, do you want me to kick his?"

"Well…I kind of already had that taken care of. And in a way that wouldn't get anyone arrested."

"…Annabeth, do I have to keep asking you questions, or are you ever going to volunteer information."

"Right sorry. Last Friday I was at _Half-Blood_. Getting drunk. And then I saw Luke with a pair of bimbos. And I couldn't let him see my like a total wreck and loser right? I'm the one who broke it off. So I went and found this guy, named Percy, who agreed to be my boyfriend for fifteen minutes." Thalia gave Annabeth an incredulous look. "What?! I was half-drunk. So he agreed. And he showed Luke up by talking about how he was a fireman and about how he used to be a cop. And intimidated Luke out of his mind. So, yeah."

"Hm. Very impressive. What's this Percy like?" Annabeth blushed. "Oh my Gods Annabeth. Stop leaving details out. Tell. Me. Everything."

"Well…Percy agreed to it by kissing me and we started making out for like five minutes before Luke showed up. And then afterwards, we danced."

"Dancing or grinding?"

"Grinding. And then after fifteen minutes, he asked _me_ to be his girlfriend for fifteen minutes. And I did. And I helped him get back at his ex. And then he said he owed me a favor so I got his number. And we hung out the rest of the night. He was kind of amazing…"

Thalia's jaw dropped. "No you didn't Annabeth. You went that far?!"

Annabeth's eyes widened when she realized what Thalia was implying. "No. No, no, no, no. I kind of wished…but no. I wasn't _that_ drunk. I just meant that we got along really well. We had that spark. We connected. And he was a really really good kisser."

Both girls grinned wildly at each other. "So, what happened next?"

Making the rare occasion of Thalia's visits even rarer, Annabeth had a blank expression. "Huh?"

"What happened next? You got his number…and _then_ what?"

"Umm…I came home. Woke up with a hangover. Got assigned a new project…which, by the way, I was doing before you can and interrupted."

"I brought coffee, but not the point. Let's asses the situation again shall we? You met some guy—"

"Percy."

"Right. You met Percy at _Half-Blood. _You make-out. He helps you get back at Luke. You dance. You help him get back at his ex—"

"Rachel."

"Yeah, whatever. You guys have this amazing night together and you don't even call him?!"

"Well, in my defense, I'm Annabeth. I'm a workaholic. I get obsessed with my projects. I finish way before deadlines."

"Right. Ok, since you're Annabeth, you're way ahead of schedule. You have time to go call him up and set up a date."

"Um…no I don't. It's already Saturday night which will make it last minute—and you know Annabeth does not do last minute. Tomorrow I have a company party. And we both know that the second you're out of a fifty-mile radius of me, I am going straight back to work."

"Fine. New battle plan. You ask him to be your plus one for that party."

"I can't do that! I'm not taking him to my company party!"

""Why not? Aren't you allowed to bring someone?"

"Yeah, but…it'll just be weird."

"Sweetie, let me tell you one thing: It's a company party, no matter what you do, it's gonna be weird. You don't even know anyone there except for your receptionist and your boss. Maybe one or two other architects. And out of those people, it's not like you're the _bestest_ of friends with them. The only type of conversation you'll have are the ones that are like: 'Hi I'm…'/ 'I'm Annabeth.'/ 'Oh so _you're_ Annabeth. You redesigned _Olympus_ right? I love that restaurant. Everything is amazing, including your designs.'

"Then everything will either go with you complimenting their work or with it being awkward because you have no idea in Hades who or what the other person did. Think of Percy as your savior."

"I don't need saving."

"Then think of him making that favor up to you by enduring the torture with you." There was a long stretch of silence while Annabeth analyzed the possibilities of what Thalia had suggested. Lucky for Annabeth, Thalia's stomach grumbled then, and she quickly pounced on her escape opportunity. "Are you hungry? We should go eat."

Thalia knew Annabeth was avoiding making a commitment, but she didn't care. She had seen this turn in their conversation and would just follow the path. "Sure. What should we eat?" She would pick this up before she left…

* * *

AN: Also, i have decided to make this a full story. Kind of. I will keep writing a bunch of vignette-kind-of-things that are different parts of their relationship. And when I run out of ideas or I feel like it should end, I'll end it. Ideally I would like to put each chapter up with a song, but I might not be able to find a good song. Any suggestions would be great, just leave them in your review or PM me. You guys have made my whole week by favoriting my story, or reviewing, or just knowing people actually read it. Thanks so much.


	3. Take Me On The Floor

AN: The actual chapter! I don't own anything.

Warning: This chapter gets steamy towards the end, there's nothing explicit, but still i don't recommend reading if you're not comfortable with things like that.

Oh, and special special shout-out to SkylarCraze (author of Road Trip--go check it out) who has completely made my week with her words and encouragement.

Otherwise, please enjoy.

* * *

After pigging out to two boxes of pizza and indulging their more girlish side by watching three of the most teenage angsty movies ever made, Thalia and Annabeth found themselves five minutes away from it being three in the morning. And indulging even further into their adolescence, Thalia initiated a game of _Truth and Dare._ "Truth or Dare, Annabeth?"

Annabeth was suspicious, "Truth."

Thalia smirked, like that was her whole intention from the start and that she knew Annabeth would pick it. "With heavy details, how did you feel last Friday after meeting Percy?"

"Heavy details? What if I just said that I felt all warm-and-fuzzy on the inside?" Thalia gave a stern look, translating to: Not gonna cut it. "'kay fine. All I'm going to say is: I wanted to jump his bones."

"That wasn't in heavy details, but fine. Be a cheater. Give me a dare."

Annabeth grinned wickedly, showing a part of her that didn't get out to play enough. "I have a neighbor. He's in his last term of college. Go ring his doorbell and kiss him until you have to breathe."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "What are you? Sixteen forever?"

She got up and walked straight out the door. Before she completely shut it Annabeth called out, "And don't let him know you're coming back here." All Annabeth got was a grunt in response. Ten minutes later, Thalia came back. Very nonchalantly she informed Annabeth, "Technically, I shouldn't even have made any contact with him according to the rules of my current group. But, I'm not a cheater, unlike _some _people. Your turn."

Annabeth was still unsure of Thalia's intentions. And in a life-changing decision, second-guessed herself and allowed the word, "dare," to whisper past her lips.

Thalia gave a menacing smile, much like the kind a cartoon cat would give when it bears all of its teeth at you. "Call Percy and ask him to go to that party tomorr—well actually later today."

"Oh no. No no no no no no no. No! I am not going to call and wake him up in the middle of the night!"

"Why not? I woke your neighbor up and he didn't seem all that bothered," Thalia countered. She knew she had already won. She had already made a big deal about Annabeth cheating at this game, and also, Thalia knew, secretly Annabeth wanted to. Annabeth could figure out anything in the world that required logic, but would never figure out her emotions. She previously had no reason, but now, with Thalia as her justification, she would do it.

"Fine. I'll do it." Thalia knew that Annabeth was using her as an excuse, _but hey, what else are mothers for?_

"Don't look so unhappy Annabeth, you know you want to."

Thalia heard Annabeth grumble some lame reply about it still being three in the morning as she went to find her cell phone. She came back and sat across from Thalia, against a wall.

Soft beeps echoed in her apartment as she scrolled through her phone, looking for Percy's name. Annabeth allowed her head to fall back and hit the wall as her phone began to ring. Why was she doing this? It was dark. She barely knew Percy. And yet—

"Fuck!"

"Excuse me?!" _Who the hell greets people like that?_

"What? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It—I just—I had to get up to get my phone and stubbed my toe on a desk corner. Sorry—nevermind. What did you need again?"

Annabeth smirked, she had been nervous a couple seconds ago, but something about Percy, gave her strength and courage. "You go around offering strangers favors?"

"Right. Who are you?"

"Annabeth."

"Ok Annabeth, did you ne—," there was a sharp intake of air –a gasp—loud enough for Annabeth to hear over the phone. "Annabeth," this time said with a more aware tone,

"Yes," Annabeth responded, imaging Percy having a 'light bulb moment,' "You sound flustered."

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Annabeth made a conscious effort to keep the corners of her mouth turned down. "I have an excuse to be, it's three in the morning. To be completely honest, I have been waiting for you to call me all week; and you decide to do it now?"

"It's three in the morning?" asked Annabeth, trying to sound surprised.

"Great, so you're a night-owl?"

Annabeth couldn't help herself and smiled again, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Is that a problem?"

The raised eyebrow was apparent to Percy, even through a phone, "No, just learning more about you. So what were you doing before you so rudely decided to wake me up?"

Annabeth came up with a quick excuse, "Uh, I was working. Which reminded me…that you owe me a favor."

"I don't like where this is going. How does my debt tie in with your work?"

"The common factor here is me. I am asking to cash-in that favor you owe me by asking you to come with me to a company party tomorrow."

"Oh. That didn't sound half as bad as what it could be. Yes, I would love to be your date."

"Great. The thing's at seven, but it actually takes two hours to drive there, so I'll come over like, four-thirty? I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep, so just text me your address."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

Annabeth was touched by his kindness and gentle tone. "Goodnight Percy." She flipped her phone closed and slouched against the wall. A contented sigh slipped past her lips. It took her a full minute for her to open her eyes and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Thalia there, watching her. What was it about Percy that did that to her? What was it about Percy that just by his voice she felt like she floating in air with him? What was it about Percy that made Annabeth lose track of time and make her feel like five minutes had passed when it was really an hour?

Annabeth gathered her emotions and kept them out of her voice and face. She glared at Thalia, "There, done. Game over." Annabeth wasn't about to be 'truthed' into admitting to Thalia that she was right and was happy she was forced to call Percy.

Thalia let Annabeth drop it. She knew that Annabeth would see she was right. And that that was as close as Annabeth would come around to admitting that Thalia ruled and she drooled.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around  
_

* * *

Annabeth woke up at seven totally ready for the upcoming day. Maybe it was because she _didn't _get enough sleep that she was awake, or maybe it was because she got more sleep then she had the previous day. She woke up, drove Thalia back, grabbed a cup of coffee and went back to her apartment. She took a good, long shower, relishing the hot water on her skin and trying to wash away the nervousness she felt about the coming night.

Annabeth _tried_ to take the time and blow-dry her hair, but after fifteen minutes of no progress, she just gave up. She brushed through her hair once, and expertly braided it—a skill she had learned to try and give a little diversity to her everyday ponytail.

At three Percy called. "Hey Annabeth, it's Percy."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well…uh," _Damn! What was it about Annabeth that did this to him? _"Well, I was wondering—well, you never told me how formal I should dress for this party. I mean, should I wear—" _Damn! That's not what I wanted to say at all!_

Annabeth giggled into the phone, and then said in her all-too-knowing voice, "Sure Percy. I'll come over early so we can hang out for a little…and pick out your clothes. Just give me half an hour."

And with that Annabeth promptly hung up on Percy. _How the fuck does she do that to me? I need water_. So Percy went to take a shower. Like always he got lost of the feeling of water on his skin and completely lost track of time. Until the doorbell rang. _Shit—_in real life, Percy really is a well-mannered person; he just lets all his frustrations out as profanity inside of his head. Percy hastily rubbed his hair dry with his towel as best he could, and wrapped the towel around his waist, rather risking humiliation than making Annabeth wait and get mad at him.

When Percy opened the door half-naked, Annabeth was shocked. But in a good way. She appraisingly ran her eyes over his bulging arms, bare-chest, and flat stomach. To put Annabeth's emotions to words simply: Percy's body was orgasmic. To stop herself from blushing she looked down to his outstretched arm that still had a hand on the doorknob. "Nice tattoo."

Percy grinned widely, looking down at his tattoo of a trident, for Poseidon. "I'd like to know where yours is." Every friend of a _Half-Blood_ owner usually got one.

Annabeth smiled coyly at him, "Maybe you'll get the chance to find it someday…maybe soon."

Percy's smile grew wider. He moved aside to let her in and closed the door, silently grateful none of his neighbors were out at the moment. Thinking this, he held on tighter to his towel. "Here, let me hang that up," Percy offered, gesturing to a garment bag. Annabeth handed it to him and he went to go hang it up in his coat closet. "Is this your dress?"

"Yeah, make sure it doesn't get wrinkled 'kay?" With one hand holding the dress and one hand kept firmly on his towel, trying to open the closet proved harder than Percy would have thought. Then, warm hands snaked past his waist, looped through his arms to the closet handle, "Need another hand?"

Percy smiled while hanging up her dress, trying to buy time to get the blush out of his face, "No, I think I'm ok. Wouldn't want to end up as a Hecatonchire.*****"

Annabeth laughed at his reference to greek mythology, "Fine then. Let's get you dressed so the two hands you _do_ have are free." Percy led her to his closet where she immediately began analyzing its contents—she wasn't overly obsessed with clothes, but she knew which fashion choices _not_ to make. "You know, you don't exactly have the biggest closet, picking clothes as an excuse was not your best move."

Till then Percy had been staring at Annabeth, and was startled at her comment. He had been watching her graceful movements and thinking of everything he knew about her. Truthfully, Annabeth was the most interesting girl he had met in a long time. She was beautiful, smart, sarcastic, quick—pretty much a copy of Percy…except for being smart, but couples needed differences to keep things exciting.

He had invited Annabeth over because ever since he met her, he couldn't get her off his mind. All of a sudden, his perfect, contented life seemed empty. And he found himself lonely, thinking the last time he _truly_ felt alive was last Friday. Not because of the alcohol, but because of Annabeth. He had craved her all week. Not in a horny way, but in a more obsessive way. He hoped, that tonight, they would be going home with something more than just an owed favor. Something that would let her be his and him be hers.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?  
_

"But still, I'm _your_ date. I should look how you want me to look."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but laid his clothes onto his bed without a retort. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

And Percy did, walking out handsomely in dress pants, a deep blue shirt that matched his eyes and hugged his muscles, and a jacket hanging in his hands. He saw that Annabeth had taken the liberty to pour herself a cup of coffee and was holding it gingerly, trying to steal its warmth with her hands. He walked up to her and surprised himself by startling her. "Why so jumpy? Not a drug addict are you?"

Annabeth gave a shaky laugh, "Just a little nervous."

"About what?" Percy asked, sincerely concerned.

"Well you know how there was a storm yesterday? I asked you today cause you're a friend of Poseidon and look like a swimmer—"

Percy interrupted her with a dramatic gasp, trying to lighten the mood, "You mean you didn't want me because of my devilishly good looks?!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling in spite of herself, "Shut up. Yes, I invited you because you don't look _completely_ helpless. But also because the party tonight is on a boat. Not just a docked boat, but one that will be moving into open waters. And it can't be safe right?! I mean, the storm isn't even fully blown over. The waters won't be smooth sailing, it could start raining, lightning could strike, a lot of things could happen…"

"Hey, hey. Annabeth, calm down. You're right. I'm good with boats and water and stuff like that. I'll keep you safe. If need be I'll steer the boat myself. Or, we could steal a safety raft and I'll row you back to shore if you want.

* * *

After two hours of talking, laughing, story-telling, comfortable silences, Percy staring at Annabeth's undone, long, wavy—from drying with braids—hair and beautiful face, and Annabeth discreetly ogling Percy's body, Annabeth and Percy had reached their destination. The boat was docked and people were being herded in from a long line. Percy put his hand around Annabeth's waist as they went to stand in line. Annabeth returned the favor and felt Percy shiver when her hand accidentally brushed his back on its way to his waist. "Cold?"

"No," responded Percy, just the slightest bit breathlessly, but still not escaping Annabeth's attention. They reached the front, and were allowed in by a man checking names off a clipboard. They stepped onto the deck and the ship left the dock fifteen minutes later.

An hour later, Percy and Annabeth were bored to death by the party. Annabeth had made given greetings to all the expected people and Percy had dutifully followed along. They had engaged in polite conversation with everyone they spoke to. They drank light champagne and ate hors d'oeuvres. And there was nothing else to do still except for Annabeth to become seasick and attempt to watch the stars with Percy.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Percy asked, as clueless as ever.

"Would you steal a safety boat and row me back to shore?"

"Well, yeah…if you don't mind getting in trouble for it. With the direction of the wind and waves, we could make it to shore in less than an hour."

"You sound like a nerd. Let's just go find the boats," laughed Annabeth.

After stealthily sneaking off, and after Percy had established a steady rowing rhythm, Annabeth began talking again. "You said less than an hour?"

"Yeupp."

"How do you plan on doing that when it took the actual boat an hour to take us out that far?"

"The actual boat was going against the current and wind. The actual boat is heavier. The actual boat was going in curves so it wouldn't have to go as further out. The actual boat is not being steered by me….That enough reasons for you?"

"Yeah. They were all pretty good, except for that last one…. And you're sure we're going the right direction?"

"Yeah. I just _know._ I just know my exact location whenever I'm in the water. It's weird…"

Annabeth noticeably shivered and looked at Percy expectantly. When nothing happened she said, "Aren't you going to offer me your jacket or something?"

Percy looked at her incredulously. "No way! And how can I take it off? I'm rowing." Annabeth had almost forgotten. It seemed so effortless for him. It was such a steady rhythm; it didn't even force Percy to change his breathing. "Besides, I'm cold."

Annabeth continued staring at Percy disbelievingly. She heard the sarcasm in his voice, but he still made no move to take off his jacket. Finally when Annabeth looked away with anger, Percy laughed and stopped the boat. He took off his jacket and handed it to Annabeth. She put it on as she watched his now-visible-biceps-and-triceps swell and return to normal size with each row. "You're mean."

Percy laughed at her child-like comeback. "Only sometimes. But I can be really nice too." They sat in comfortable silence until they were close to the shore. "'kay. Now I have to get out and pull the boat to shore. Notice how nice I am by in my doing so, you will not have to get wet." Percy looked down at the water for a second, and then back up at Annabeth and blushed. "Would it be weird if I took off my nice dress pants so I wouldn't get them wet?"

Annabeth smirked, enjoying the easy set-up Percy had given her. "The only way it could be awkward, Percy, is if you made it awkward," she said while quickly—but visibly— shifting her glance downwards.

Percy prayed to the Gods he wouldn't let it get awkward, and began thinking of his least favorite thing in the world. He took off his pants with clumsy hands and carefully stepped into the water, cautious not to splash any of it up into the boat. Carefully, trying to disturb the water as little as possible, Percy pulled the boat towards the shore.

Percy was a briefs kind of guy, and this fact was not lost on Annabeth. Annabeth had watched Percy take his pants off behind the safety of her hair and the view before her was enough to make her glad that she, herself, was not a guy. Percy had dragged the boat completely out of the water's reach. Annabeth was thrown off balance as she tried to get out—by the hour of sitting—but mainly because of the rush of warmth flowing towards her lower-body. Percy tried to catch her and the pair landed in a tangle of limbs on the sandy floor—Annabeth on top.

She couldn't take it anymore. There was too much unresolved sexual tension from last time, and that added to all the raging hormones in her body now, she had to have him. And judging by his reaction as she crushed her lips against hers, he wanted her too.

The two stayed together in heated passion. Taking whatever they wanted from the others' mouth and trying to gain dominance by rolling around on the floor. After a particularly long struggle, Percy had gained dominance and laid gently on top of Annabeth while hungrily exploring her mouth. But Annabeth wasn't one to give up easily. She would take this passionate battle up one more step. She pulled one hand out of Percy's hair and trailed down his back. She moved slowly, giving him goose bumps, but mainly making sure she didn't miss the spot. At last as her hand brushed the spot at the small of his back. Percy gasped loudly in surprise. And with every continued rotation of Annabeth's hand, Percy continued dying pleasurable, shaky little deaths; all at Annabeth's touch.

_  
Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more__I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

_Just take me on the floorI can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

Percy couldn't take it anymore. Unexpectedly and unwillingly, he pushed himself off of Annabeth. She let out an inaudible whimper as she stared up questioningly at Percy. He held out his hand for her to take, "I've been dreaming of this all week. If we're going to do it, we're going to do it right."

"And do you plan on waiting two hours to fulfill your week-long dream?"

Percy looked at her disbelievingly, "Of course not. I have a beach-house twenty minutes away."

Annabeth finally took his hand and used the momentum to pull her body up against his. "Are you sure you can wait?" And without waiting for his answer, she began walking to his car. Percy followed, ignoring his discomfort. He got in his car, revved the engine, and sped down the empty road. He was a retired cop. There were no speed limit signs, but he knew the speed he was going was well past even the highest of speed limits. What he also knew, was that the road patrol watching this road, was almost nonexistent. Percy's tires screeched as they came to an abrupt stop. He got out of his side and jogged over to Annabeth—both with impatience and chivalry—and opened her door for her. He took her hand and led her up the three porch steps. He relinquished his hold when he took the spare key from a jutting roof shingle and opened the door, but asserted it again to lead her inside.

He tried to drag her further in, but Annabeth would not move. She was looking around at the decaying structure. Well, it wouldn't collapse any second, but the wooden structure was weak from the daily moist air. Everything was painted a light, periwinkle blue. There was a kitchen. A couch and two chairs in the living room. Then there were three rooms with closed doors. She assumed one was a bathroom, another was a bedroom, and then a guest bedroom. It was…quaint, Annabeth finally decided.

Percy had left Annabeth standing at the entrance, knowing that she would find him sooner or later. He heard the creaking floorboards and turned around as she entered the room. With deliberate slowness, Annabeth stalked towards him; and with each step she took closer to him, his heart raced faster.

Annabeth took the last step, arriving a paper's width away from Percy. They held each others' gaze for five seconds before releasing their inhibitions. Everything happened in a blur. They were kissing. Then on the bed. Their breathing was shallow. Each panting breath matched the speed of their actions; each panting breath taking them higher and higher. And after an uncounted amount of time, the couple lay on the bed, utterly exhausted.

Annabeth found the strength to look at Percy and reality caught up to her. She had work tomorrow. She had to finish her designs. But. She wanted to stay. Would that be the wrong thing to do?

_  
My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

Percy felt Annabeth's stare and opened his eyes to meet her gaze. He wished he hadn't. Even with the small amount of time that they had known one another, Percy was able to interpret the emotion in Annabeth's eyes pretty well. She was torn. How could she have second-thoughts now? After such an amazing—well, amazing for Percy—experience.

As if sensing his thoughts Annabeth spoke up—though her voice was hoarse and it was barely more than a whisper, "I have work tomorrow."

_Damn you Kronos! Why did you make it take a week, one hundred sixty eight hours, before I was able to see her again?! Why are you making our time together so short? When will you let me see her again? How long? _Percy's heart sank at this thought. It had been a week before…how long would it be this time? He couldn't bare the thought and looked up at Annabeth with pleading eyes.

She sighed then cleared her throat—trying to get rid of the hoarseness in her voice—but it didn't work. "Another day of no-work wouldn't kill me."

Percy smiled in relief and cuddled buried his nose in her hair, smelling strawberries. The nervous butterflies in his stomach were flying away. They flew right out of his stomach, opening it for everything else to pour out; his nervousness, his heat, his passion, his attraction, his love. Annabeth was turning him inside out.

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out  
_

_Was she crazy? Another delayed day of work?_ But Annabeth knew she wouldn't change her mind. Percy just somehow changed everything. She had expected tonight's party to be horrible—and it was—but the night turned out terrifically. She had been indifferent to the night, but after inviting Percy, she was not dreading the thought, she was expecting, hoping, _looking _for a good time. She turned around in Percy's embrace and looked up at his face, confirming a thought she had long been thinking. This was definitely her worse idea—ever. The worst idea that she knew she would never regret.

* * *

*A Hecatonchire is supposed to be that thousand armed creature thing that's somehow related to Tyson. The one from The Titan's Curse I believe.

AN: So, sorry if I offended anyone, not my intention at all. I promise that this will most likely be the steamiest chapter my plot (I have one planned out now :]) will ever have. Review and Comment please. (Maybe leave a song suggestion)

Next time, we're going country with Lady Antebellum's _Lookin' For a Good Time_


	4. Lookin' For a Good Time

AN: I Own Nothing

* * *

Percy sat on a bar stool waiting. It had sort-of become a ritual that had been going on for weeks now. They—Percy and Annabeth—would meet every Friday at _Half-Blood_. The nights had ended in varieties of ways, always urging the couple to meet again the next Friday. Suddenly, a hand was on his back, touching his spot, and jarring him out of his thoughts. Percy gasped when the warmth left his back, "You have to stop doing that Annabeth."

"Sorry," Annabeth said, not meaning it in the slightest.

Percy changed subjects, not particularly interested in being mocked at the moment, "You look beautiful," _And perfect,_ Percy added in his mind—though not daring to say it aloud, thinking about how many times some jerk told her that just to get in her pants.

Annabeth thanked him and turned to the bartender, ordering her poison (alcohol), and turning back to Percy. Something about Annabeth was glowing; her whole body just hummed with excitement. Unable to resist making her happy and seeing that animated gleam in her eyes, Percy lit the match that would ignite her passion—at his own expense. "Anything good happen today?"

_Girl you're beautiful  
You're bout near perfect  
But I bet somebody's already told you that  
Name your poison  
Name your passion  
Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask_

Annabeth pounced on the invitation and immediately began talking—in big words, might Percy add—about her designs and how her clients were loving it. Percy tried to following along despite the architect terminology and all the other rarely used English words, but he managed to get the gist of it.

Annabeth finished her monologue early, noticing how Percy was struggling to follow. Annabeth returned the favor, "How about you? Anything exciting happen?" Annabeth smiled and listened as Percy described a women setting off her smoke alarm while lighting all of her previous boyfriend's things on fire. Annabeth followed the conversation easily enough, but was more focused on the sound of Percy's voice. Each laughed word, every deep vibration of his vocal chords sent Annabeth into a hidden, peaceful world; and Annabeth hung on his every word, like they were a secret drug.

Annabeth laughed at the appropriate times, drank a sip of her cocktail, and exchanged one of her own stories with Percy. They continued talking, conversation and drinks flowing easily with the two. Drink after drink Annabeth listened to Percy while thinking how easily they lulled one another. Percy was just what Annabeth needed to de-stress after a hectic work week. If week after week it continued on like this, maybe her and Percy—two of the most contributing people to society—would finally get what they deserved out of life—time to give up the weight of the world and relax.

_Keep on talking to me baby  
I'm hanging on your every word  
Keep those drinks a coming maybe  
We'll both get what we deserve_

Percy loved the time he spent with Annabeth. It was just the thing he needed to help him unwind. Working for five days a week, from nine in the morning to five at night, in a job that demanded staying in mental and physical excellence at all times strained Percy's sanity immensely. But with Annabeth, he stayed anchored. She calmed him. With her, the weight of the lives of New York's citizens weren't on his mind and he thought less than he usually did.

Percy and Annabeth's conversation died down to a comfortable silence when Annabeth stood up and pulled Percy toward the dance floor. He trailed behind, being dragged by Annabeth's hand. His eyes ran over the view he had of her now. She was wearing a black dress, ending above her knees, spaghetti straps, low-cut in the back, but not very revealing in the front—just teasing. Annabeth stopped and began moving to the music. Percy didn't mind the change of roles and began following her lead. They were not grinding, but the way Annabeth moved was still sexy. Percy watched her hips sway, her luscious lips matching the lyrics of whatever song playing, the way her dress mocked him with its tightness on her, all of these things—plus the adrenaline—sped Percy's beating heart into overdrive.

_Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5  
And you're just the girl to get that off my mind  
You shouldn't've worn that dress  
You shouldn't dance like that  
You got this little heart of mine in overdrive  
_

Annabeth was in bliss. She and Percy were connecting again on a whole different level. Their bodies were talking, responding enthusiastically to each other with each graceful swing the couple danced. The thundering stereos continued playing her favorite songs, as if the club had stolen her ipod and were playing it on shuffle.

Despite all of this, Annabeth wanted more. She wanted to be in ecstasy. She wanted to call a taxi and be alone with Percy—not necessarily going that far—but just to be. She wanted to snuggle with him and just bask in his warmth. But what would he think? What would he expect if she just asked him now if he wanted to call a cab and leave with her?

_I sure love this conversation  
The band is good, the music's loud  
But would you get the wrong impression  
If I called us a cab right now_

_And what would be so bad about that?_ Annabeth thought. _Sure, it would be a little more than I asked for, but it's still enjoyable. Besides, this was _her_ and _Percy's_ relationship._

What Annabeth was referring to, was a line that neither her nor Percy realized they had drawn. It was mutually understood between the two that this relationship was not a big commitment. It was nothing more than a meeting between the two one night that just happened to—coincidentally—become an ongoing practice. Their time together began and ended that night—sometimes into the morning. But nothing past the morning until the next Friday if—and it was a really big if—both parties decided to come again.

Although it was completely unintentional, the two had done it to protect themselves.

They had just come out of two relationships that—albeit weren't the best—were still relationships that they had invested their heart in. Although their old partners were nothing to praise, both had still hoped it would pull through; because, honestly, no one wanted to fail in love.

It was so much easier to hide when it was dark. Everything seemed as they could be hidden: their faults, their failures—their Achilles heels. Nothing is as clear , and you can choose which place you want the spotlight to land. To Percy and Annabeth, this was ideal. They were both in a funny place at the moment. Freshly broken-up singles that had had no time to reestablish their personal identities before jumping into a new relationship—sort of. Their situations were…complicated. And, while able to function properly, were still licking the remains of their wounds. They didn't want to deal with all this stuff at the moment. They wanted to be happy, to have fun. So, they tried to keep the other in the dark about their circumstances; knowing that the stability of their current relationship would be weakened by the sun's ray beams, poking holes in it, and worsening something that already had begun on a bad-enough start.

So now, unbeknownst to the both of them, they were in a gray area: somewhere between friends-with-benefits to a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. They met up in "dates" once a week at _Half-Blood._ They held hands, kissed, got up close and personal, but these things meant nothing. There had been no formal first date. They hadn't gotten matching keychains or something cheesy like that. They hadn't even met any of the others' friends or relatives. If one of them decided to end their mutual relationship, that was simply it. It was over.

But at the moment, these things were still hidden deep within their consciousnesses, leaving unaware to their circumstances. And the possibility of ending their current relationship appealed to neither of them. They were just looking for a good time, and found it with the other.

_How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time  
_

In the end, Annabeth had decided to ask Percy to leave and he had agreed quickly. They went to Annabeth's apartment because it was, without question, much neater than Percy's. They talked for a while on trivial things, before the mood got much more lustful with a quick, accidental brush of the hand on Annabeth's thigh.

From there things progressed quickly and they were soon tangled up in each other on Annabeth's bed. They rolled away from each other, escaping the suffocating heat that they had produced together and also trying to regain their breathing and composure.

Annabeth was the first to recover and rolled over to face Percy. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. She thought of him like a life-sized teddy bear and debated telling him. She decided against it, knowing she would be lying. Percy was hardly like a teddy bear at all. His eyes were just too amazing a shade of green instead of the lifeless black beads usually sewn on. He wasn't furry or as squeezable, and he had toned muscles. And he, for sure, was not innocent enough to be a child's toy—if the last hour was any indication.

Percy hugged her back and buried his nose in her hair, taking in her hypnotic aroma. "I love you," whispered Percy into her hair.

Annabeth smiled but otherwise did not respond. She liked just basking in the glow of his sweet words, but knew they couldn't be true. How could they love each other when they had only known each other for a couple of weeks? What could they have already seen in the other person that they already knew they loved? With the unpredictability of their relationship, how could she know these feelings would stay true?

The hardest thing for Annabeth in this relationship was the spontaneity of it all. Annabeth was a planner, so just meeting up once every Friday and not knowing how the night ends is something that irked her. She would love to plan dates, coordinate schedules, schedule quick meet-ups, but all of these things were too much for their type of relationship. Another one of the rules they had: no future-planning. They could not talk about what they would be doing after forever happily-ever-after because that was not a for-sure thing that would happen.

Annabeth shook these thoughts from her head as she returned her focus to spooning and cuddling with Percy. Percy was tracing the owl tattoo he had found weeks earlier on Annabeth's lower right shoulder. Percy's fingers were rough but his touch was soothing on Annabeth and she felt herself relax into Percy even more and become drowsy. Before she slipped out of consciousness, a memory of a cheesy poster flashed into her head, "Never say never."

_Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close  
Tell me that you love me even if you don't  
The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever  
But you never say never in life_

_

* * *

_

AN: So, there it is. I know, shorter than the previous ones, but i hope the quality of it is still the same. And even though it's short, it is setting up the plot. This chapter somewhat touches on things to come, and you may figure it out if you read it enough times and think it through ;). Please though, if you're going to take the time to reread over and over, leave a review. I don't even care if it's just how many times you've read it, that itself could make me extremely happy.

Next song is Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam.

Quick question (just wondering) : Do you guys listen to the songs i base the chapters off of? Do you read the lyrics while reading or just skim them to get to the actual plot?


	5. Tangled Up In Me

AN: I don't own anything

* * *

Percy, was screwed. Percy was in the spot that every prideful, single man dreaded. Percy, was lovesick. And—Percy was sure—if their relationship had any semblance of normalcy, he would be the doting boyfriend. Percy trembled at the thought of him playing the role of a guy in some cheesy romance movie: calling his girlfriend every couple hours just to _check-up_, chauffeuring her places, buying flowers 'just because.' The list could go on and on.

Even though their meetings were restricted to once a week, Percy thought of Annabeth every day of the week. He wanted to know more and more about her. And, the sad thing was, the things he did know about her, played in his head like a constant, never-ending movie.

Like the other day, Percy was at the station. All the cokes in the refrigerator had been drunken and the only other place to get one was the stupid vending machine the city had put in just to milk money from the people who keep it safe from fire—or so Percy and his friends thought of it. And besides the prices being a rip-off, the machine more-often-than-not ate your money; which was exactly what happened to Percy. He had simply stared at it, unbelieving at his bad day. And then, his mind drifted off to thoughts of Annabeth.

"_I bet Annabeth wouldn't take this crap from a coke machine," _he thought. _"She would probably be the one kicking the shit out of the machine—wearing high heels too. And then if that didn't work, she was smart. Annabeth would probably figure out some way to dismantle the machine, take whatever she wanted, and put it back together without anyone knowing."_

And then later that day, he was stuck in traffic, and he thought about her again. Just how sad is that? Sitting in a car, on one of the busiest streets of New York, surrounded by cranky people and aggressive cab drivers, and Percy still thought about Annabeth. He was wondering what she was doing at the moment. He guessed she was working on designs and was speculating other theories when he was jarred out of his thoughts by a loud honk. Percy immediately apologized—to the emptiness of his car—and pulled forward.

Then he created a whole new daydream. _Annabeth had woken up at eight, scheduling the coming day and remembering that she had a meeting at six. While eating lunch she had been struck by inspiration and immediately began drawing. At five-thirty, rush hour, she regained consciousness of the outside world and remembered her meeting. She hastily straightened her clothes, tied her hair up into a bun, gathered her documents, and got into her car. Now she was speeding through the congested streets of New York honking at every person regardless if they were driving well or not._

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again  
_

Percy smiled at the thought as he finally reached his apartment. He set his keys on his kitchen counter and was brought to alert by his ringing phone before he could begin his sappy daydreaming again. He looked at the caller id and saw it was a blocked number. "Hello?"

"Hey Percy. It's Nico."

Percy should've known. At the moment, Nico was the only one with his number that didn't have his own number. He was a bit of a nomad and didn't' have a house number. He didn't have a cell phone either because he didn't like to be kept track of. If he wanted to talk to you, he'd call you.

"Hey. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been a little busy. But I'm in town right now."

"Yeah? We should meet up and hang out." Percy felt his hesitance over the phone. Nico was not a people person whatsoever.

"…sorry but I can't. I'm only here to meet up with Hades before I have to head out to my next site." Nico owned his own company, mining almost every kind of metal or jewels found underground. His business did pretty well, but sometimes, things were a little hard to find and he reluctantly had to rely on Hades to fund him. And because of a particularly bad period of time, Nico owed Hades a _lot_. Most of the time Hades left Nico alone, but on the occasion he wanted something, he found some kind of way to get in touch with Nico and bring him to New York to tell him exactly what that was.

"No, it's all good. I understand. What did you need then?"

"A favor."

Percy hesitated, it was Friday. "When?"

"Tomorrow. My sister—Bianca—is coming to New York for vacation. I was wondering if you could take her sightseeing."

After hearing that it would have no conflict with his time with Annabeth, Percy agreed wholeheartedly. "Sure no problem. But why don't you take her instead?"

Something triggered in Percy's head and he began thinking about Annabeth again. He felt a smile spread across his face as he thought about how easily he had agreed. With Annabeth, it would've been a whole different battle. Asking her in a straightforward manner would've required him to grovel before Annabeth even considered agreeing.

No. The best way to get a favor out of Annabeth was to take a jab at her pride. Talk about it right in front of her, but don't ask her to help. She'll ask, you'll explain more, but then tell her it's probably out of her abilities. Then, without pause, she'll become more than willing to help—she'll be determined.

Not that Percy had ever done this; this was just what would _probably_ happen from what he noticed about her personality. Reverse psychology was definitely the best option to try.

"…-ext site. And besides, I only come to New York when Hades tells me to. I don't know where to take her."

Percy had forgotten that Nico was on the other line and made an unintelligent sounding _huh?_ when he snapped out of his thoughts.

Nico had heard that sound from Percy before. "Who's the girl?"

Percy replied after some hesitance, well aware of the extent of his obsession. "Her name's Annabeth and Gods is she amazing. She's all I think about. I can't even get a good night's sleep because of her."

Nico snorted and Percy practically saw him roll his eyes. "I'm sure she is," sarcasm was oozing.

"Shut up Nico. She's different. Nothing like my other relationships. She's just as beautiful if not more, but with Annabeth, there's just so much more than just what you see."

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

"I'll take your word for it. But I have to go soon; I'm running out of coins. But Percy, I really need you to do this favor for me, and do it really well. My sister deserves a good vacation. We used to live from foster home to orphanage to foster home, but as soon as she turned 18, she took me and we left. All she's been doing her whole life is taking care of me. She needs a good vacation and time to relax. Please do that for her."

Percy checked the time and was alarmed by how later it was getting; he had to leave for _Half-Blood_ soon. "Yeah, sure, no problem. When does she land tomorrow?"

"Six-thirty. Thanks Percy."

And then there was a relieving—to Percy at least—click, and he hurriedly went to put on a different shirt before leaving.

* * *

Percy, thankfully, was not too late because Annabeth didn't look too pissed. Like always, they talked and drank, thriving the most in a week in those few hours they spent with each other. They danced some, kissed some, drank some, and were making their way out the door half an hour past midnight.

Coincidentally, Nico had just finished his talk—argument—with Hades and was leaving as well. He spotted the pair while walking out of the alley way. He himself was invisible to the two, naturally blending in with the shadows. He preferred the darkness and stayed in its dark embrace while he watched the happy couple walk away.

Nico was not surprised at not having been proved wrong. The girl, Annabeth, hanging on Percy's arm was exactly the kind of girl he had pictured. Pretty and easy. The way she was clinging to and leaning on Percy. The way she was awkwardly walking and tangling their limbs together only helped to exacerbate Nico's thoughts. "Don't let _me_ stop you," he muttered while walking the other direction.

Percy turned to look at an alley behind him, feeling a stare on him from within the shadows. He saw nothing and quickly returned his attention to Annabeth. Annabeth, still, after all this time never failed to pique Percy's interest. How could someone so balanced, so deft, so graceful, manage to break a heel? And even with this minor set-back, she didn't need Percy's help walking like any other girl would have—though she took it all the same.

As Annabeth leaned her weight on Percy, using him as a crutch for her uneven-heighted figure and tangling their limbs together, Percy couldn't help but think, _if_ this were to become a relationship, Percy could be a hero, but never her gallant knight. Only her equal.

Percy was sure if anything, Annabeth was the one sweeping him off his feet.

_You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _

The smarter thing would have been to call a cab, but the duo walked all the way to Annabeth's apartment, relishing their unintimate closeness. By the time they reached Annabeth's apartment, it was close to one.

Annbeth walked in, making a big show of tossing her broken heels into a corner. She turned to share a grin with Percy but quickly turned the corners of her mouth down when she saw Percy still hesitating the door. "Aren't you going to come in?"

"Well…"

And in that pause of silence, Annabeth had heard it all. They had never refused the others' invitation before, why would he now; unless something had changed.

"I'm supposed to pick up a friend from the airport tomorrow at six-thirty. I should probably be getting home and trying to get as much sleep as I can fit in."

The pained look in Percy's eyes was almost enough to put Annabeth's doubts to rest. Almost. She automatically put up a wall, and Percy could feel and hear it when she replied tersely, "Yeah, ok. I understand."

Percy's heart broke—though it shouldn't have—at hearing the coolness and detachedness of her voice. "Don't think I don't want to spend the rest of the night with you; I really do. It's just…I made a promise." And if Percy Jackson was one thing, it was loyal.

Percy desperately hoped that Annabeth understood how unwilling he truly was to cut their evening short. He desperately hoped Annabeth wouldn't think that these were how their future evening would end—if she decided to continue their future at all. If her rigid pose and hand placed on her jutted hip meant anything.

"No Percy, its fine." Annabeth didn't even know why she was acting this way. She wasn't mad, she understood; she really did. She just…she was just frustrated for some reason unknown to her. She knew her body language was at an extreme opposite to her words but she just wanted to know what Percy would do. Although it was selfish, she wanted to know if he would do what she told him or what she wanted. Honestly, even she didn't know what the right answer would be in this situation.

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, _

After the longest—and so far most awkward—second later, Percy left.

_

* * *

_

AN: BUM BUM BUM!!!!! Brutal cliff hanger huh?

I got this chapter out earlier than i thought. This actually turned out to be a really intense chapter. Much bigger range of emotions than i originally planned. It was supposed to be just a bunch of fluff with Percy constantly thinking about Annabeth. But then, an anonymous reviewer (yay reviewers!!) asked me to somehow add Nico in. Which got me thinking...which got me to this...which actually fit into my plot line really well. To me, Nico is the kid in your class that no one notices and doesn't want anyone to notice them anyways. I tried to capture that and also how he kind of _is_ the shadows and how the shadows sort-of own him? (I don't know how else to say it)

Anyways...I don't know if you guys got that, but THANKS to that anonymous reviewer (see what adding your opinion will do?) and all my other amazing reviewers.

Next chapter is based on Kelly Clarkson's: Don't Let Me Stop You. I think this chapter will take me a little longer with all the stuff i want to fit in. If it becomes really long i might do a prologue like with Take Me On The Floor...But DON'T get your hopes up. If you get them crushed and i take a long time, don't blame me ;)


	6. Don't Let Me Stop You teaser

AN: So...It's been a long long time. So sorry guys, I feel really bad about that. I've just...not been inspired to write. So because of that, I feel that this upcoming chapter isn't up to my standards. But I'll get it out for you guys anyways, maybe edit it later when i have some time and when school ends(! really excited about that). But here's a little teaser, and i promise that i will post the chapter up tomorrow. I swear.

Anyways, :) enjoy:

* * *

She put her earbuds in, jacked the volume up, and was on her way through the city with no destination in mind.

What Annabeth liked about running was the monotony of it all. It was as easy as breathing air for her and she found it the best thing to do if she wanted to work out problems in her mind. Or, it was the best thing for her to do if she wanted to escape. To her, it felt as if she was running away from it all. As if she was running away from her problems, running through people who didn't know her at all, who didn't want to get to know her, who she would never have to explain herself to.

Annabeth ran. She ran on the bike lane, on the sidewalk. She ran next to people, behind them, past them. Annabeth ran past buildings, through parks. Annabeth ran, nothing being able to stop her. Until she reached a business district and a gray car pulled up along side of her, slowing down to match her pace. Annabeth was about to tell the creep stalking her to back off, but was surprised—to say the least—when the completely tinted window rolled down to reveal Athena. She was sitting on the other side of the car and stoically turned her head to look at Annabeth. "Get in."


	7. Don't Let Me Stop You

AN: It's here! The long-awaited chapter :)

P.S. I don't own anything.

* * *

When Percy left, Annabeth was, for once, at a loss for words—or thoughts. Yes, he had done what she had told him to, but didn't he see that that wasn't what she wanted? For a couple minutes, Annabeth continued standing in her same spot, half-expecting Percy to come back knocking; and when he didn't Annabeth felt even more lost.

She was mad. Mad at Percy for leaving her in this state: confused, enraged, empty, seething; a multitude of contradictory feelings. Empty somehow because Percy had taken something with him when he left. Perhaps her hopes of this ever becoming a clean relationship. Confused because Annabeth was also seething with rage. Mad because Percy had obviously—now—chosen the wrong choice. And even angrier because he had not come back, only continued on his way home. Was he too obtuse…too stupid to know that he had chosen the wrong choice and that he could do something to fix it? With all of these emotions, a part of her just felt like it could not function at all.

She dragged herself to her bedroom. She took off all of her provocative clothes that she had put on with an aim of a different ending to this night. She pulled on an oversized shirt and sweats. She continued the depressing trek to her bed and collapsed into a crumpled heap of limbs.

She laid there—not crying herself to sleep—but exploring the new concept that was too glaring for Annabeth to try and ignore, no matter her distaste. The concept of nothingness. It wasn't that she couldn't think of anything for her brain to ramble about, it was just that there was too much; she _couldn't_ think. She couldn't comprehend what was happening; she couldn't digest the simplicity of what she was experiencing. So she continued lying there, trying, but failing, at escaping the expanse of nothingness in her head.

Annabeth lay awake on her bed at six in the morning. She had fallen in and out of the dark expanse of unconsciousness known as sleep. But after waking up for the last time that day a half an hour earlier, Annabeth had a newfound appreciation for sleep. She had this appreciation because when she woke up from her dark nothingness, she realized that her mind was no longer in a white nothingness. If anything, her mind was crystal clear now. Sleep had helped her define the unfamiliar, raw emotion she had been feeling. Sleep had uncovered it to be: frustration. Not her normal frustration at her coworker for doing things wrong, but a different frustration that came with Annabeth not having control.

Feeling rather accomplished at figuring out what had eluded her the day before, Annabeth was in a better mood. She got out of bed and walked over to her kitchen counter where she had left all her work material the night before.

She tried to continue working but was still distracted. And after thinking more and more about this, she began to hate her current situation. She hated Percy for obvious reasons. But right now, she hated how she was. She hated how her emotions had rendered her useless. She hated how Percy had invoked these emotions from her in the first place. What right did he have to do this when their relationship description included not having great emotional ties?

Annabeth let out a frustrated sigh and abandoned her work. Five minutes later, her hair was up in a tight pony tail and she was lacing up her worn tennis shoes. She put her earbuds in, jacked the volume up, and was on her way through the city with no destination in mind.

What Annabeth liked about running was the monotony of it all. It was as easy as breathing air for her and she found it the best thing to do if she wanted to work out problems in her mind. Or, it was the best thing for her to do if she wanted to escape. To her, it felt as if she was running away from it all. As if she was running away from her problems, running through people who didn't know her at all, who didn't want to get to know her, who she would never have to explain herself to.

Annabeth knew what she was doing seemed cowardly and like she wasn't facing her problems, but it wasn't. She would face her problems soon enough. She was just biding her time and thinking of all possible courses of action and solutions.

Annabeth ran. She ran on the bike lane, on the sidewalk. She ran next to people, behind them, past them. Annabeth ran past buildings, through parks. Annabeth ran, nothing being able to stop her. Until she reached a business district and a gray car pulled up along side of her, slowing down to match her pace. Annabeth was about to tell the creep stalking her to back off, but was surprised—to say the least—when the completely tinted window rolled down to reveal Athena. She was sitting on the other side of the car and stoically turned her head to look at Annabeth. "Get in."

There was no question if it would inconvenience Annabeth. There was no question whether it was what Annabeth wanted or didn't want to do. There was just absolute authority; so Annabeth opened the door and got in.

To say Annabeth was embarrassed was also another understatement. Not that Annabeth had ever been very concerned with appearances before, but, as the car began moving again, Annabeth couldn't help but notice how perfectly ironed Athena's dress pants were, how her jacket and shirt had no wrinkle or crease, and how not a hair was out of place on her head. And Annabeth couldn't help but compare it to her current outfit of running shorts and shirt somewhat soaked by her sweat and her ponytail—which many stray strands of hair had fallen out of during her workout.

After an uncomfortably long silence for Annabeth, Athena spoke, "What has happened since I last saw you?"

Annabeth answered truthfully, shamefully going over her love life. Although she suspected Athena already knew everything Annabeth was telling her. Nevertheless, however shameful Annabeth felt about telling the failings of her love life to Athena, she did not skim over the details. In a way, Annabeth was even more descriptive. Athena was a model woman. Perfect. Athena had helped Annabeth obtain her job with a recommendation. Annabeth had almost everything in the world to owe to this woman and was intimidated by this fact.

Annabeth told Athena everything to try and connect to her. To try and elicit some emotion from her to make her relaeable. All Annabeth wanted to do was be able to have some sort of a relationship with the goddess-like-Athena.

After Annabeth was done, she was embarrassed knowing that she had been babbling like some Aphrodite spawn. Athena remained mute-thinking Annabeth guessed—before she seemed to acknowledge Annabeth with more than her words. Athena turned her head to Annabeth and lowered her sunglasses, "And now you are seeing that Poseidon boy?"

"In a way," Annabeth answered feeling small. "Should I not be?"

Athena released her current breath through her nostrils in a seemingly angry manner. "I will not tell you what to do; you can make your own decisions and was never a person that liked being told what to do. However, I do strongly emphasize that evident truth that he is one of Poseidon's friends. Do whatever you want."

Annabeth had mixed feelings toward this response. She would admit that she would not listen if she was being told what to do, but she still would have preferred Athena had told her what to do instead of giving her such an indifferent and, seemingly, uncaring answer.

Annabeth saw Athena check her phone and then tell their driver, "Take us to _Just Brewed_," then to Annabeth, "I thought we could continue this over coffee."

Annabeth was elated at hearing she would be getting her morning dosage of her chosen drug from its best source and rode the rest of the car ride in a happy silence.

The driver dropped them off and went to find somewhere to park until he got Athena's call. The two lovely women walked in one after the other turning heads with their beauty and shocking similarities. Annabeth went up to the counter to order and pay for their coffees while Athena went and got a table in a corner of the store, facing the door. Annabeth took her seat in silence. Both examined their surroundings while waiting to pick-up their orders.

Unexpectedly, a teenage boy with stumbled his way towards their table, nearly spilling their drinks innumerous amounts of times. It was clear that the worker was infatuated with Athena as he unnecessarily and uncustomarily delivered their drinks and asked if he could do anything else for her. Athena kept her manners as she politely declined, but Annabeth knew of the disdainful gaze Athena held behind her dark sunglasses. When the boy left—disappointedly—Annabeth shared a small smile with Athena, mocking his failed attempt.

And before the two had any more time to talk, the known sound of metal hitting a person rang through everyone's ears. Athena and Annabeth looked up simultaneously to see Percy rubbing his forehead; apparently at the place he hit himself when he pulled on the door instead of pushed. Annabeth knew of the raised eyebrow Athena was giving her that said: _You're dating this guy? _And while Annabeth was embarrassed by this fact, she couldn't also help but feel giddy and possessive of him, especially when he saw the woman leaning into him, trying to keep her balance while laughing hysterically.

Annabeth was focused so intently on the woman she assumed to be Bianca that she didn't even think twice about the smug look on Athena's face or the text she sent to her driver, or when she excused herself at the perfect time; brushing past Percy, and disappearing just as fast as she had appeared.

No. The only thing she did think about was how quickly the two grew somber when Athena passed by them and how Percy seemed to recoil when he saw Annabeth sitting from the table Athena had come from. Rather than sit there awkwardly, to try and maintain some of her dignity, Annabeth stood up as well and crossed the distance between them with measured steps. "Hey Percy," Annabeth spit out with about as much sincerity as she could muster—which seemed to be enough.

"Hello, I'm Bianca." _Takes initiative,_ Annabeth immediately added to the short list of things she knew about this woman that she would later be judging her on. Under normal circumstances, Annabeth thought she would have taken an immediate liking to Bianca with her self-confident air, sincerity, and proactive quality, but at the moment, Annabeth felt a certain…jealous sentiment that she knew she should not be feeling. She should not be feeling jealous of some woman that Percy was simply showing around town. And she should not be jealous because their relationship allowed no room for jealousy. But still, Annabeth couldn't help but envy the…simplicity—for once in her life—of their situation compared to the one Percy and she shared. She envied how easy things seemed. After some small-talk, Annabeth excused herself before she could let her emotions take over her rational thoughts and actions.

* * *

Percy had felt the air around him turn cold the couple of seconds before the intimidatingly gorgeous blond woman walked past him; and had had to do a double-take to confirm in his mind that it had, actually been Athena. And then, when he turned to look at the direction she had come from, he cringed to himself. He saw Annabeth sitting at a table with a good view of the door. _Great_, he thought. _They must've seen hit myself with a door; Just another reason for Athena to think of me as stupid before actually meeting me. _Then he saw Annabeth walking towards them and he almost cringed again. This was not how he wanted to meet Annabeth again after walking out on her the Friday before. He at least wanted it to be at a private place, preferably with just the two of them. Not the best coffee shop in New York, with tons of bystanders and one of his best friend's sister.

Percy heard Annabeth greet them and Bianca introduce herself before he realized that he should be contributing something to this conversation. Percy had heard the slight coldness in Annabeth's voice and was relieved when she excused herself from their small-talk before anything significant could happen.

After Percy and Bianca got their coffees, they officially began their day of tourism. They began their day at the Statue of Liberty, which although they did not have tickets to, were able to get into because of Percy's connection to their head of security: Clarisse.

In truth, they had actually started out hating each other. It had started when Clarisse accused Percy of pick-pocketing her and had tackled him from behind. They had immediately hated each other but quickly got past those differences and found their similarities while ridiculing the cop that had shown up to solve their dispute. The guy was horrible at his job with no backbone, and the two immediately found something relatable in the other's snide and sarcastic remarks.

After walking up the many flights of stairs to the top and raiding the gift shop, the two headed back to the main city, going through Broadway and Central Park. Around rush-hour—the time when people are just getting off work and parties and nights-out are getting started—Percy took Bianca to _Half-Blood_, hoping Hades would be there for her to meet. They went in through the side entrance, being met by the smell of stale alcohol, sticky floors and, at the moment, a rather unappealing setting. It was strange how a couple of hours from now, no one would care and it would be dark and filled by people without personal space.

They were greeted by an old man in a wheelchair—Chiron—that had been their manager since _forever_. "Ah, Perseus."

"Percy," he automatically corrected.

"I cry your pardon, please forgive me." Sometimes, Chiron talked in such a weird way he questioned what time period he actually lived in. Chiron turned his attention to Bianca, "And I suppose this is Bianca, Nico's sister?"

Bianca just gave a confused look as to how Chiron knew of her to which Percy just shrugged and gave his best _he-just-knows-everything _look. "Yeupp. I don't suppose Hades would be here would he?"

"Certainly; I did remind him to be available because I suspected you two would show up. Just go through that door and down those stairs." They followed his instructions and found themselves in a big dimly lit waiting/sitting room with a plush circular couch in the center. There were twelve doors, each belonging to one of the respective owners.

As if out of the dark, a man appeared in a suit and sunglasses—despite the lack of light—that looked kind of like the men in _Men in Black. _He smiled a grin with blindingly white teeth, which a subtle evilness forced you to suppress an unwanted shiver. "Bianca! I've been waiting for so long to meet you. Please. Would you come into my room and we could become more acquainted." Hades turned and walked towards the indicated room, not even waiting—but knowing it would happen—for Bianca to follow.

Percy sighed and sat down on the lush couch, expecting to have to wait a while. Just as he was getting comfortable he was shaken by a booming voice, "Percy!" The voice came from a man half in and half out of a door. He, too, was wearing a suit but with a blue tie and one that was less intimidating because it remained unbuttoned—Poseidon. "Why don't we talk some more in private." It was not a question. And just like Hades—although Percy didn't think anything of it—Poseidon walked into his room, leaving Percy no choice but to follow.

"I didn't know you would be in," started Percy after a long bout of silence.

"Yes, well I heard Chiron telling Hades that you would be coming around and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to...talk."

"Talk," Percy repeated skeptically, as if he didn't quite grasp its meaning. "Anything particular you had in mind?"

"Well, mainly about Annabeth."

Percy was somewhat shocked that Poseidon knew of or even cared about his relationship with Annabeth. "How do you know about that?"

"I _am_ part owner of this club; I know what happens inside of it. And besides, I would have to be deaf to not hear Aphrodite gushing on and on about how cute you guys are together. It's like the two of you have single handedly cured her addiction to soap operas."

"Um...that's great...I guess." Percy felt his pant pocket vibrate, signaling that he was receiving a call, but out of courtesy did not pick up.

"It _would _be great…but with that Athena girl? Really Percy, what are you thinking?"

Percy immediately went on the defensive. "You're stereotyping, and if we're doing that, then thinking isn't something we do."

Poseidon heaved a sigh worthy of his enormous stature. "I'm not stereotyping her. It's just the fact that she's friends with Athena. Couldn't you have picked one of the other hundreds of girls that pass through this club?"

"No. Because _she_ was the one that chose _me_."

Poseidon relented, knowing Percy had the same stubbornness he did. "Fine. But just know that I'll be watching you. And I'll be there to tell you that I told you so."

"Thanks, you are such a good friend," replied Percy sarcastically, pouring all the venom he could into his voice. It, however, had no effect because Poseidon had already disappeared—into his phone-world of business. Apparently, Poseidon couldn't extend the same courtesy to Percy.

* * *

Annabeth shut her phone; the clicking of it being the only sound in her apartment as she remained at a stand-still, reviewing what had happened, what she had just done, and what was about to happen.

As a child, Annabeth was always somewhat of a pariah. While possessing the quality to be assertive when needed, Annabeth was more aloof and shy. Even from a young age, she was an outcast. At the time, because of her decision making. Unlike most children, she did not listen solely to her emotions, she made the most rational and logical decisions; keepings her feelings out of things just becoming a habit over time. So even if Annabeth knew exactly what she was feeling, she never really talked about them. It was hard—even with her large vocabulary—for her to put into words what exactly she was feeling.

But now, she had to. Because whatever relationship she had with Percy, whatever emotions that were caused by their relationship, they were interfering. They were interfering with her daily life and she just couldn't deal with mess and confusion constantly playing in her everyday life.

Which is why this all had to be sorted out tonight. While she felt a little braver after meeting with Athena. With her new found confidence, she couldn't let another day pass without Percy explaining what they were. Without them working out what exactly they wanted from each other and exactly what they expected from the other.

_I used to be a little bit shy, I kept my deepest feelings inside  
Speaking up to you about my emotions has always been hard  
But this just can't wait, tonight I feel a little bit brave  
So I won't let one more day pass without you explaining what we are  
_

Percy let himself out and checked his phone. It was from Annabeth and she had left a voicemail. Percy dialed his voicemail. _Hey, it's Annabeth. I'm coming over tonight._ Percy quickly shut his phone before the robotic woman could begin its monologue of different numbers for different things. The tone Annabeth had used—while was not cold—made it clear that there was no discussing it. It was not a plea as much as it was more an order.

So after seeing that Bianca made it back safely to her hotel—thank god she was the pure-innocent type and did not want to go clubbing—Percy made his way over to his apartment. As Percy walked those few blocks to his apartment he couldn't fight off the paranoia that was slowly creeping up his bones. Paranoia at Poseidon's words: _I'll be watching._ Because any of the twelve owners never failed to keep a threat, so surely there must be someone or some_thing_ following him. This and his anxiousness sped Percy's walk to a brisk pace. Yes, he was anxious. The spontaneity of his and Annabeth's meeting tonight could lead to nothing good.

Percy reached his apartment and walked in; twitching and making nervous actions while waiting. Eventually his nervous energy boiled over and he used it to clean his apartment—a rare thing to see. When Annabeth rang the doorbell, every coat was on a hanger, every unread magazine in its place. He opened the door and saw a uniquely blue colored car park on the other side of the street. He bent down for a quick, greeting kiss while keeping his eyes shifted to the side, watching the blue car.

Annabeth pulled back from the kiss, noticing how Percy was distracted. _Were his eyes open? Was he looking over my shoulder? _But Annabeth gave her head a small shake. _This is silly. I sound like some dumb Aphrodite friend: jealous and obsessed with anything that could make a drama._

Just to make sure, Annabeth pushed Percy inside and kissed him again, hard. She tried to placate herself, creating passion with surprise and a desire for it. Still something about it was off, and if this was an example of the future, she did not need to hold on.

_This is gonna sound kind of silly but I couldn't help but notice  
The last time you kissed me you kept both eyes open  
Baby can you tell me what does that mean?  
If you're looking over your shoulder then you don't need to be with me  
And I don't need to hold on  
_

Annabeth walked further into the apartment with a purpose, but was momentarily distracted with its tidiness. She got over her momentary shock and walked over to his kitchen table, seating herself and folding her hands in front of her. She waited and listened to Percy's footsteps as he followed her lead. When he sat down Annabeth prepared to begin; steeling her mind—and unknowingly the guard to her heart.

In short concise words that displayed the professionalism she was handling the situation Annabeth began speaking. "Percy. You know the kind of person I am. I am not weak. I can handle pain; I have a high tolerance for it. But pain is not something I want. I do not self-induce it. That being said, we need to straighten out our relationship. We need to figure out exactly where we stand, because if we're together, I do not share boyfriends. I'll share friends, but not boyfriends. If that's not what you want at the moment, that's fine. This fling has been fun, but there's the door; I'll let myself out."

_A lot of things I can take, gotta high threshold for pain  
But let's get one thing straight, I'm not down to share you with anyone  
If that's not what you're looking for, nice knowing you but there's the door  
'Cause I know I can find someone who give me what I want_

"Are you suggesting that I am the kind of person to cheat?" Percy asked, somewhat incredulously.

Annabeth gave a nervous titter for both the awkwardness of their conversation and the silliness of her next statement. "I saw you flinch when you saw me at the coffee shop, and I saw you looking over my shoulder earlier. I just want to tell you that it's fine. Our relationship isn't like that. But I need _you_ to know that that is _not_ how I want it. If you want to see other women you can, just don't expect me to hold on for the ride."

_This is gonna sound kind of silly  
If you're looking over your shoulder then you don't need to be with me  
And I don't need to hold on  
_

By this time Percy was beyond furious. He was blown past that point when Annabeth had charged his decency. He didn't even care about her huge misunderstanding of the situation.

"No," he practically yelled. "No. Do not turn this around on me. I see how defensive you are. You're practically waiting for this to fall apart and are just pointing the finger at me. But we don't have to assign blame, leave. Just leave if you want to. If you don't want this to work out, if you just want to break up with me then go. Don't let _me_ stop you."

_Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do  
You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool, take no chance, get over you  
No, no, don't let me stop you, if you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true  
No don't let me stop you  
_

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth denied with as much anger. "I'm trying to talk this out and all you're doing is throwing accusations!"

"So what if I'm accusing you? Just because your words are disguised with fancy smart-ass words doesn't mean that they aren't accusations."

"I am _not _accusing. I'm just stating facts! I never _said_ you were cheating. All I said was that if you _wanted_ you could see other women. I just wouldn't hang around if you decided to."

Annabeth's words were dripping venom, but Percy was invincible to it. "Oh bull_shit_! You think you're so smart. You think you know everything. You think just because the answer path you have chosen is logical its right. You don't think there are other ways besides _your own_ that could be right! I'm not cheating on you! I don't know how many more times I have to say it. I'm not going out with any other women. I have no interest in Bianca at all. She's my _friend's sister!_ I didn't flinch because I saw you at the coffee shop! I flinched because I thought I looked stupid to you and Athena and knew she hated me even more. I flinched because I didn't want to be meeting you in a crowded coffee shop after I completely blew our last meeting!"

Annabeth was a little surprised but didn't let it faze her. She could not rescind her statements now without looking like a fool. "You don't even know half of what you're talking about! I've had enough. I don't need to take this crap! Don't expect me to be back!"

And Annabeth was storming out of Percy's apartment. "Yeah? Well don't expect me to come groveling either!" and that's all Percy could yell before Annabeth slammed the door and disappeared to the other side of the door.

Despite their strong words, they were betrayed by the tears forming in both of their eyes. Their tears told of the heartbreak that both were reluctantly experiencing because of their bizarre break up. They told of their reluctance of saying goodbye to each other. But both were too strong. Too prideful to admit their mistakes. So Percy stayed put in the same spot and Annabeth continued stomping away; knowing that they would deal with it, and eventually after enough time, they would get over it and be alright.

_Even if I end up broken hearted I won't lie  
I don't wanna hear goodbye but either way I'll be alright_

_

* * *

_

AN: So how was it. I guess i was having writer's block with this. Like i knew what i wanted, i just couldn't put them into the right words. Review and tell me if you did or not.

And the first person to tell me what song I'm going to use next will get a virtual high-five and maybe something else. Like all my other chapters, i fit the song name into the story. The lyrics for the song should fit in. And most teenage girls (or boys) have listened to the artist. Almost _everyone _has heard of the artist. Have fun :)


	8. The Other Side of the Door

AN: No one guessed it! The song is The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift. It's on her Platinum Fearless edition. And being a teenage girl I just adore her song lyrics.

Anyways, here's the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you enjoy:

* * *

Annabeth sat on her long gray couch, curled up in a ball against the arm. She stared unseeingly out the distorted, rain-stained window while her fingers were curled around an undrinken coffee cup that long ago lost all its warmth.

For a while now Annabeth had allowed her mind to wander from topic to topic, but the scope of her thoughts were mainly recollections and analyses of the previous days.

The night of their 'break-up' Annabeth fell asleep as soon as she touched her bed, her raging thoughts unable to even scratch the overpowering physical and mental exhaustion. And it is true when people say sleep and dreams is when your subconscious grasps the concepts you can not while awake, for the next day, her mind was once again sorted. It was as if there was a secretary in her mind who had worked overtime and finally put every file and tid-bit of information into its proper place.

So while all of Annabeth's anger, frustration, sadness, and hurt at her and Percy's failed relationship were filed away; she threw herself into her work. Annabeth passionately threw herself into her work to distract herself; passion and obsession that could only be rivaled when Annabeth received those moments of pure inspiration. And only two days later, she woke up from her fanatical daze; light-headed and unstable from her days of no sleep and miniscule amount of food consumed—excluding the coffee. After regaining her nutrition with a hearty meal, Annabeth drove her finished designs down to the office. Her boss was more than pleased at her work and quickness as always, and she listened intently, letting the praise caress her ears. It was abruptly ended as the horrible music of his words met her ears as if she were listening to a child playing violin for the first time.

The scratched and uncomplimenting notes hit her in the form of words, of a so-called favor; telling her—forcing her to take a vacation because of her 'amazingness.' And that is when Annabeth realized, that with finishing her latest project, she had nothing to distract herself with.

Most often during her recollection was the fight. She analyzed every word said, and berated herself for every choice she took because of her emotions when there was a better, more logical option available to choose. What she regretted was walking away. Yes, she disliked the fact that they didn't work out. But more importantly—she told herself—she hated the fact that she simply walked away. She gave up. She _conceded._ In the middle of their big heated fight, she gave up first. She surrendered and basically let him win.

And she knew that he was still yelling after she slammed the door, still trying to prove his point or trying to make her stay, but she had just kept walking.

Like a _brat_ she screamed that she had had enough and walked out on him before he could rebuke.

Abruptly, Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted by her strident ring-tone. Annabeth simply rolled her eyes and did not pick up, not even taking the time to check the caller ID. It was Athena. She had called practically a hundred times already—apparently not used to being ignored. But until Annabeth got all of her emotions under control, she would not be picking up. Because there was no doubt in Annabeth's mind that a part of her blamed Athena for what had passed. Annabeth always knew that no matter how much she denied it, a part of her wanted to please Athena. A part of her wanted Athena's attention, not unlike a child trying to appease its parent. So because Annabeth's pride did not allow her to shoulder all the blame, Annabeth was scared that if accusations started to roll off their intellectual tongues, she might get so mad as to break things off with her long-time friend.

But if Annabeth had decided to take a closer look, she would have seen that this one time out of the other hundred was not Athena, but Percy.

_In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
I said, 'This time I've had enough'  
And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer_

It was too bad too, because—Percy promised himself—that was the last time he would let his emotions win over his pride. Percy dropped his phone and let his head loll backwards in frustration. He sat silently on his couch, feeling content only if his pride and embarrassment would just _leave_ the room. Percy had called Annabeth first because he knew that while he was very prideful, it was nothing compared to Annabeth's. And that very thing that was keeping them company at the moment was the same thing that had caused them to be sitting alone.

Percy reached over and grabbed a stack of pictures off of the coffee table. They were a bunch of stalker-pictures that had been taken—Percy assumed—by someone Poseidon had hired. Poseidon had clearly been watching him and Annabeth for much longer than he had warned, but Percy didn't really care. Poseidon had gotten what he wanted, and now Percy was left to keep going through the photographs and staring at the phone, willing it to ring with his non-existent psychic powers.

Annabeth on the other hand, was praying that her phone wouldn't ring. She was sick of hearing her constant, recurring ringtone and was very close to throwing it against the wall until it smashed into pieces.

Her flash of anger brought her back to the fight. Imagining the satisfying sound hearing her phone smash into the wall reminded her of the sound of her slamming the door, and having the angry, hollow sound echoing through her ears her whole way home.

But to Annabeth, walking out was not her most shameful act that night. It was her being wrong, everything that she had misread, leading her to make the wrong conjectures.

But if Percy was so much smarter than they both realized. If he had answers to everything, why didn't he know what Annabeth had really wanted. How had he not seen past her strong words and big façade to see how truly vulnerable she was. How had he been the only one to ever strip her of her armor and defenses but not see the scared, innocent girl standing in it. How did he later not see the little girl running away but actually wishing for someone to come after her and keep her safe.

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread  
So baby if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me  
_  
Percy had told Annabeth to leave but all he really wanted was the exact opposite. And like some Hollywood movie, the sky was raining, matching the moods of its two protagonists.

And secretly, a part of Annabeth—an Aphrodite influenced part—wished that she was in a Hollywood movie. That part of Annabeth would give anything for her to see Percy standing outside of her window throwing pebbles at it while trying to get her attention and begging for forgiveness, and screaming to the whole world that he loved her. He wouldn't even care that rain was pouring out of the sky like it was the end of the world. He'd just keep coming back for more and more.

And Annabeth would know that he'd never leave. He'd keep coming back because all he needed out of life was her; on the other side of the door, inside the apartment.

_Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door  
_

And finally, in that Hollywood world, Annabeth would get fed up. She'd throw the window up and stick her head out of the window, not caring about the rain either.

She'd scream at him, telling him to leave. Saying she doesn't even want to look at him. That she can't. She'd yell that she doesn't need him in her life. But she does. And with every angry word that snarled past her lips her heart would break into even smaller pieces, continually making it harder and harder to not lose a piece while attempting to put it back together.

And in that otherworld, where she played the lead female role in the typical romance movie, she would be breaking down right about then. She would feel the tears starting to fall, her throat closing up, and her knees now unable to withstand keeping her standing. She'd be clutching the window sill, trying to stay standing, and then whisper, because that was all she could get out with her constricting throat. She'd whisper that even if they wanted each other, there was nothing either of them could say to make things right again. They had started wrong and they couldn't do anything to rewrite that.

And magically he would hear it. The wind would be controlled by some force, perhaps fate or destiny, and the vibrations of her sounds would impossibly find their way to his ears. _  
_

_And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
_

What Annabeth really meant, was that she told him to leave but what she truly wanted was for him to stay. But she couldn't tell him that. She'd slam the window shut but he would continue throwing pebbles and screaming his love to her while standing in the pouring rain.

Annabeth would slowly surrender to her numbing legs and slide down the wall until she was sitting. She would sit with her head against the wall, crying silent tears, and listening to the comforting _tap tap taps_ of the pebbles that were occasionally interrupted by a screamed declaration of love.

A wave of panic would overcome her as her lullaby abruptly stopped. Reenergized by her adrenaline, she would stand up, and look out the window to see Percy giving up for the day and returning to his car. And something would click in Annabeth. She would realize that she could not allow him to leave. Everything she could ever want was on the other side of the door: him.

_What I mean is  
I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door  
_

She would finally throw away her pride—momentarily—and run after him. She would sprint, trying to reach him before he left; fueled by the want, the desireto see his face and his beautiful blue-green eyes.

The rain would have stopped while she ran outside to reach him. The clouds would break and a single ray of a setting-sun would escape and shine down, as if guiding her to where she belonged.

Of course she would make it in time and run into his back, crushing his already soaked-self into the cool-wet metal of his car. Percy would turn around, sensing immediately that it would be her. There would be a brief reconciliation of their lips before their conversation of profuse apologies began; with a few little inconsequential white lies littering it—anything to keep things running smoothly even if only for a moment.

With their reunion, the sun would disappear, and the heavy clouds would take over the sky, contributing a predominate color of gray to the sky, giving it the feel of an old, quaint, faded picture.

Percy would unnecessarily swoop down and pick Annabeth up; carrying her from his car to the stairs leading to her apartment. And for this one time, Annabeth would not argue. She'd accept and break down crying at his kind and forgiving gesture. She would cry for the needless mess Bianca's presence had caused her to make. She would cry thinking of amazing nights in that little black dress (Lookin' for a Good Time chapter) she would've missed out on. And after all this, after everything, she would finally confess, that she did indeed need him.

_With your face and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess, I need you_

A short, insane-sounding, chortle of a laugh escaped past Annabeth's lips as she finished her movie-idyllic vision. She was crazy. Like hell Percy would do that. To think he even realized that was what Annabeth secretly, secretly wished was being completely daft. He was probably relieved after they broke things off when he saw how much of a psycho-jealous-bitch she could be.

So the two continued their self-depreciating thoughts, sitting alone with none but their controllers for company: their emotions. Both being manipulated by their pride. Both scared into inaction by the depths of their emotions. Both fearing rejection.

* * *

AN: What'd you think? Did my movie-daydream make sense? Did you like it? Was it cute? Cliche? OOC? How was my writing? Did you like how I ended the chapter, 'cause honestly those were my favorite lines from this chapter. And: _her heart would break into even smaller pieces, continually making it harder and harder to not lose a piece while attempting to put it back together. _Please Review._  
_

Haha I sounded like one of those _How was my driving?_ bumper stickers on the back of trucks. Anyways, I have yet to decide what song I'm going to use next, so I did not cleverly fit a song title in. But I have finals this week, and then I am free! So we'll see how things go..._  
_


	9. Cold As You: Percy

**AN:** So so so so sorry guys. I've been meaning to write and been meaning to update, but I just haven't felt up to writing. It's summer, and all I ever feel like doing is laying on the couch and watching TV XP. So, sorry for the long, long wait. This is _Cold As You_ by Taylor Swift. This is the first half of the song in Percy's POV. And hopefully, I'll have the second half w/ Annabeth's POV up sometime this week. But don't take my word for it, I'm not making any promises.

Enjoy:)

* * *

Percy was having, what should have been, one of the best days of his life. His best friend, Grover, had announced that he was getting married and had asked Percy to be his best man. Earlier in the week, he had saved his team's asses from what looked to be a hopeless fire and had found out today that he was being promoted.

But Percy could not bridge the gap between his sorrow and happiness. He did not dare to—did not want to—jump from his place beside the hole in his heart, to the other side, where a promise of happier and brighter times seemed to wait. Percy simply felt like a spectator at all the joyful things happening around him. Instead of being lost in the moments of happiness as each piece of news was announced to him, he couldn't help but…not care. All Percy could seem to notice was how fake everything was. How he had to force his voice to sound upbeat and like he genuinely cared. How he seemed to have to keep his smile frozen in place. How his laugh sounded hollow and seemed to echo in his ear, a constant, haunting reminder of his sorrow.

So after drinking with his buddies—for much different reasons than they believed—Percy was walking home. Percy was buzzed. He was not drunk to be walking from side to side and completely unaware of his senses and surroundings. Percy felt the strong presence following him and knew it could be one of a handful of people. Someone who didn't care whether it was convenient to Percy and who had a way of coming easily to him. Knowing this, Percy did not hesitate to yell into the empty air, looking truly like a drunken person, "What?"

Poseidon stepped out into the light cast by the street-lamp, looking as full of himself as ever. "Nothing. I just came to talk is all."

Percy rolled his eyes, disbelieving that Poseidon had decided to come by just to hang out. He continued walking not giving in to Poseidon's wishes and forcing him to follow if he wanted to have any sort of conversation. "What do you want this time?" He always wanted something. All of the twelve owners were like that. They had their own hidden agendas; their own ulterior motives. For some reason Percy didn't understand, they came to him for help. For favors that he didn't owe, but did anyways. And they were the biggest favors, which required so much of him. They'd just come and take and take, taking the very best he had to offer, and uncaring of the consequences to him.

Poseidon simply laughed. That booming, self-important, mocking guffaw. "I don't want anything. I just came to see how you were doing." Percy continued walking, not buying his crap for a minute. "So…how's Annabeth."

And that is when something in Percy snapped. He wanted to hit something, he wanted to punch something to a pulp—at the moment, he wanted to strangle Poseidon. Anger surged through his previously lifeless body and he gave something like a snarl as he turned around. "Why. The. Hell. Do. You. Care."

"I'm you're friend aren't I?"

Percy more than anything at the moment wanted to rebuke that statement. To falsify it. But to do that was practically suicide, and he wasn't drunk enough to do that. "Why are you asking me? You already know don't you? I mean, you do have people following me and taking pictures of me like I'm some kind of fucking hero."

"I just want to hear you say it; so I have the information directly instead of just…inferring."

"You're a fucking bastard. You know damn well that she and I aren't together anymore." It took all of Percy's control for his voice not to quiver with the heavy emotions he had, but a single tear was allowed to fall from his eye.

This did not go unnoticed by Poseidon. Poseidon always did whatever he wanted so he could care less about the breaking-man in front of him. But instead of feeling bad, instead of regretting making a grown-man cry, the emotion that flashed across Poseidon's face was disgust. Percy was not the kind of friend Poseidon thought he would be if he could be reduced to tears by some girl that was friends with his enemy.

So now, that Percy was reduced to tears and incapable of carrying on further conversation. Now that Poseidon had accomplished what he had come to accomplish, he called his driver and left. Leaving a wavering Percy to pull himself together and find his way home.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted  
_

Percy somehow managed to find his way home. Sluggishly, he turned his key in the lock and let himself in. He slid off his shoes and went to sit on the couch, not feeling like going to sleep, but not feeling inclined to do something either. He was…It's just…Today just _sucked_. Theoretically, it should have been a perfect day. Percy's was his best friend's best man. Percy saved the day. Got a promotion. Had the chance to drink with his buddies.

But it was such a shame that Poseidon had to show up. With Poseidon came the dark gray rain clouds that concluded his 'perfect day' with a rainy ending.

And after drenching him, Poseidon left. He just walked away; leaving Percy in the streets to dry out like some shirt on a clothesline. There was no point for Poseidon to stay anyways. He had come and accomplished what he had wanted to. He broke Percy. Showed him the 'errors' of his ways. And there was no point for Percy to try to defend himself. He couldn't defend words that Poseidon would never directly say. No. Doing that, any of the twelve owners doing that would be just too straightforward. They had to be manipulative, had to bend your mind so you couldn't think straight and had to succumb to their wishes.

And it was funny that they called each other friends in this parasitic relationship. Funny how people said the twelve owners and their friends were such good friends because of their similarities. Because of how much of the same person they practically were. Funny because at the moment, as Percy was sitting on his couch, thinking everything through, he couldn't help that the only thing on his mind, was that he was nothing like Poseidon. He had never been anywhere as cold a person as he was.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_

* * *

_

So, what'd you think. Was my writing good? Bad? Have I lost my touch with the long break? Do you like the direction I'm taking the story? Tell me :)_  
_


	10. Cold As You: Annabeth

AN: So, as promised this chapter was finished and posted by this week :)

Sometime during the middle, there will be a short italicized section. Those are Annabeth's thoughts. I don't think I've ever explained this, but my writing is straightforward. Regular type for narration, "quotes for spoken parts ", _italicizes for thoughts_.

Anyways, please enjoy, and don't skip the AN at the bottom. Many questions I need answered to decide what's going to happen next in the story.

* * *

Annabeth was having a good day; or as good a day as she was going to be having in a while. You see, today was the first day of construction. Her plans had been approved by the buyers, the materials had been ordered and arrived, and her usual crew of workers was just arriving in their muddied company truck. There was just something about the rising sun, about the smell of concrete and dirt that made Annabeth shiver with excitement.

Her day progressed quickly as she meticulously watched the work being done and adjusting minor things here and there. During a lull, when the construction workers were doing something Annabeth was sure they couldn't screw up, Annabeth stepped into a trailer that served as a temporary office. Annabeth was looking at some papers about all the materials that had been ordered, when the door unexpectedly creaked open. Annabeth glanced up and did a double take while her brain registered just who it was that was strutting into the trailer. Athena. The woman who might as well have been a Goddess in her own right.

Annabeth hurriedly stood up and greeted her. After that, there was really nothing left to say, except for the reason Athena had decided to drop in. "I called," she started.

"I, um…lost my phone," Annabeth lied.

Athena simply nodded, like she believed the blatant lie. "I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"How you were. And about this," Athena said while pulling out a folder."

Annabeth completely disregarded the topic of her emotions and simply reached her hand out for the folder. Inside she found numerous pictures of her and Percy. All looked stalker-ish, like they were some hot-item the paparazzi took sick enjoyment in following. There were pictures of them at _Half-Blood_ ,walking back to their respective apartments, of them kissing. So many intimate moments…violated. "What in hades are these?" Annabeth asked with nostrils flaring in a tone that did not hide her seething anger well.

"Pictures that Poseidon had taken of you and Percy."

"And how did you get them?"

"I have my ways. But that's not important." Athena waved her hand in the air, as if the action dismissed the topic from ever being said. "Percy got a copy of them, so I thought it only fair that you did as well."

Annabeth had to hesitate when answering. Athena's last statement had left Annabeth confused. She couldn't comprehend it, nor could she get past the wording of it. _Percy got a copy. Did he want a copy? And why in hades didn't he tell me? So what if we're not really talking. I have a right to know don't I? Gods damn it all, I have a right to know if I'm being stalked. _

_Calm down Annabeth. Calm down. It's not Percy's fault. He doesn't _have_ to tell you anything. You stormed out on him. You broke it off. Percy's not that kind of guy anyways. He wouldn't _want_ pictures of us like that. Poseidon probably just gave them to him. He didn't ask for them. _"What do you expect me to do with them," Annabeth asked as soon as she got all of her emotions under control.

Athena didn't seem to mind the palpable pause in their conversation. In fact, she seemed to know of the inner-turmoil Annabeth was having and seemed to be content that everything was going according to how she had planned it. So when Annabeth recovered faster than Athena had anticipated, Athena was at a loss for thoughts and words—but only for a second. "Why, anything you want. I don't want them. I gave them to you so you can do with them however you please."

And there it was again. The uncaring attitude that Athena had gotten so used to, so well at portraying. The walls of gray that were automatically put up when things got too touchy-feely. Gray. The embodiment of indifference. Of neutrality. Never as pure as white, but not as evil as black.

Annabeth just stood there, not knowing what to say. She hardly expected Athena to come show her the photos so they could gush on and on about the possibilities of what they could mean like two teenage girls. But she _had_ hoped that Athena would share _some_ of her thoughts and opinions. So Annabeth just stood there, not bothering to hide her emotions—it had been clear quite some time ago just how much adoration Annabeth had of Athena; she was practically the epitome of the twenty-first century's businesswoman.

Annabeth loved Athena. She idolized her. Annabeth just wished Athena would let down her walls for once. She wished Athena would tell Annabeth her opinion, tell Annabeth what she wanted her to do and didn't want her to do. Annabeth wished that Athena would just come out and say that she didn't like Percy. That she didn't like the fact he was friends with Poseidon. That she abhorred the fact that Annabeth ever had something to do with him. Although Annabeth would never guarantee that she would take her advice, she still wanted to hear it.

Athena had eventually left. Not at all bothered by the awkward circumstances she left under. Annabeth had slumped into her seat behind her desk thinking about all the possible consequences that their little meeting had created. Thinking of the story that Athena would be able to tell of a _cute _little girl who loved her and looked up to her and expected some sort of mother-daughter relationship to grow like they were in some kind of cliché movie. It all depended on Athena's humanity whether or not she would tell it—and everyone knew Athena and the twelve owners were as far away from humanity as a person could ever hope to achieve.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you  
_

Overall, she had had a splendid day with 'the boys,' watched as a landscape of nothing transformed into the skeleton of a building—_her_ building,—and to top it all off, they were ahead of schedule. It was the perfect day.

But Annabeth was observant. She was astute. She should have seen the gray clouds that Athena had brought with her. She should have noticed how they lingered even after Athena had left. She should have seen the overcast sky and been able to foretell the rainy ending that would conclude her perfect day. After all, she and smooth-sailing never went together. So after Athena flooded Annabeth with the metaphorical rain, she should have expected Athena to walk away as if nothing happened. As if she didn't do anything wrong. As if there was nothing that she had to defend.

And now, now that Annabeth was alone in her 'office,' held prisoner in the same cell as her emotions; she could do nothing but face them. But now, they finally made sense. They were straightforward and followed a path that Annabeth could understand. What she realized was this: while Annabeth could try as hard as she wanted, she would never be able to reach Athena. She could never be able to become the same person as Athena no matter how much she idolized her. And now, she realized, it wasn't such a terrible thing. It wasn't the worst thing in the world if Annabeth would never be anywhere as cold as Athena was.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you  
_

And, was that a terrible thing? That Annabeth could be empathetic towards others. Isn't the terrible thing Athena's apathy? Isn't the terrible thing how Athena inspires others to follow her, but not feel anything for her worshipers? Isn't it good that Annabeth _would_ give a damn if someone was crying over her? Isn't it good that Annabeth _would_ give a damn if someone would risk their life to save hers? Isn't it good that Annabeth _would_ give a damn even if Athena _didn't?_

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
Died for you  
_

This was the day that Annabeth had been looking forward to for weeks. The day where she would finally have something to distract her from herself. She should have known it wouldn't have gone off without a hitch.

Athena's visit was more of a blessing than it was a curse. Yes, it brought on an onslaught of emotions for Annabeth. But the new insights she now had were invaluable, well worth the price of a perfect day. It was as if Athena's intelligence was infectious. After Athena visited, everything in Annabeth's head became crystal clear. Not just stuffed into some closet and forgotten about, but everything had been seen and understood. Annabeth finally understood her emotions.

Yes, Athena was an amazing person—as were all twelve owners. But none of them were worth idolizing. None of them really wanted a friend. All they wanted was someone under their thumb. Another person they would be able to manipulate and control with their power. Every condescending smile that graced their face was an insult to someone. Counting every scar they had inflicted was impossible. There were simply too many, and every fatal blow they landed would never be seen by the world. Only by the inflictor and the inflicted.

And now that Annabeth was clear-headed. Now that she was able to think rationally and analytically. She had no idea why she had ever wanted to be anywhere near as cold of a bitch as Athena was.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_

* * *

_

Hello again :)

First off, What'd you think? Good? Bad? I should update faster (XD)?

Second question: I have a good 5 (possibly more, possibly less) more chapters to write before the story will be done. My question is, what do you guys want? I have one more depressed chapter I had planned before Percy and Annabeth meet up again (and yes, before they have their happy ending). Do you guys want me to write it? Or do you just want me to skip to the making-up part. You guys really aren't missing anything if you just want me to skip to the reconcile, just some mopey stuff. But that _will _bring you closer to the end.

Review and Tell me your thoughts :)

*Remember: The more reviews I get, and the faster I get them, the faster I will know what to start writing.


	11. All We'd Ever Need

Enjoy:

* * *

It had been a month and a half. A month and a half and Annabeth still wasn't over it. Not that she expected herself to get over a guy as amazing as Percy in a month and a half, but she didn't expect him to be the only thing on her mind. She thought that all of her emotions and desires would weaken after a while—but they didn't. They were almost always at the forefront of her mind. It was like Annabeth had let Percy go, but he didn't leave. He stayed and consumed her mind, leaving her still very much obsessed. She was left in silent suffering. Nobody knew of her inner-turmoil but herself.

_Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

Annabeth would go through her days in a complete façade of normalcy. The distraction of her new building project was no match to her mind's relentless thoughts of Percy and little by little, failed to serve its purpose. It's not that she didn't enjoy watching a monstrous beast of wood, cement, and other materials grow because of her green thumb; it's just that that satisfaction couldn't hold a candle to her despondency.

Because after their day's work was done, Annabeth came home to an empty apartment. After her spirits had been lifted they would once again be brought down by the numerous hours she had to drown in her emotions.

And Annabeth was just a little bit glad that she didn't have anyone to tell her feelings to. The only person she would tell is Thalia. But Annabeth could already guess the things Thalia would have to say if she saw Annabeth in her current state. Annabeth could picture the look of mixed pity and empathy for Annabeth's sadness if Thalia saw her staring aimlessly at all the pictures Athena had given her. She could hear the words of comfort that Thalia would attempt to give if she saw Annabeth laying lifelessly on her bed in nothing but a shirt Percy had left.

She was glad that Thalia didn't know these desperate things that she did. She was glad that her dirty little secrets were known by nobody but her.

_I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

Annabeth rubbed furiously at the tears that were beginning to leak from her eyes. Getting swept up in her emotions was something Annabeth had learned to live with, but she still didn't like to cry. It was such a weak thing to do.

Nonetheless, they always came whenever she thought of Percy, what had happened, what could have happened, what should have happened, what she wanted him to have said.

_Everyday I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say  
_

Percy stood as still as he could—which considering he had the attention span of a little boy with ADHD was not very long. He had his arms and legs out as he was being sized for the tuxedo he would wear for his best friend's wedding. Although he was basically invincible to the needles poking into his skin every so often, he still didn't like it. It was like random little hairs were being pulled out of him one by one.

But at the moment, Percy didn't really care. Actually, that had been a theme in his life for the past month and a half: not caring. He usually zoned out of things unless they were really important or if people were actually expecting a response from him. Truthfully, the only thing that had been on his mind was Annabeth. He knew it had been a month and a half since they ended whatever kind of relationship they had, but he still couldn't get over it.

"Dude! Percy!" He was snapped out of his reverie as Grover called his name for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, sorry man. I spaced out there for a sec."

Grover stared at him funny for a second before saying, "Yeah, I noticed. You can get out of the tux now." Another stare, before, "Hey, are you ok?"

Percy just shrugged it off, "Yeah. I'm fine." Grover nodded, too nervous and happy to question him. Percy was thankful for that. Usually, Grover was very astute with emotions and Percy couldn't hide anything from him. But with the wedding as a distraction, Grover would usually just shrug it off and chalk it up to Percy getting over yet another girl.

But the truth is, Percy wasn't sure if that would happen this time. It had been over a month and he was no less infatuated with Annabeth than when it had all started. If possible, he was even more so. And even though Annabeth thought she knew his weakness—that very sensitive spot in his back—_she _was actually his one weakness. He wasn't strong enough to overcome her. Nobody knew that; only himself, and he had only realized it a little while ago.

_My friends think I'm moving on  
But the truth is I'm not that strong  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

After the fitting, Grover had quickly dropped Percy back at his apartment so he could meet up with his fiancée. Percy didn't really want to get back to his empty apartment, but didn't say anything. He knew how it felt to be away from your girl.

When Percy was alone all he could ever think about was Annabeth. Everything she had ever said swirled around in his head like a tornado. He tried to lessen his fixation with Annabeth, by putting all his pictures of her in a box underneath his bed and hiding everything that reminded him of her. But nothing could stop the onslaught of thoughts that he was now accustomed to. Nothing could stop his mind from comprehending nothing but Annabeth, and nobody knew of his desperate longing for her, except for him.

_And I've kept all the words you said  
In a box underneath my bed  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

Percy sighed exasperatedly. He should just get over it. Such an amazingly, smart, strong, beautiful woman like Annabeth had probably already moved on. She had probably found a guy as smart as her and was happy. He should probably just get through this and attempt to get his life back. But even if Percy was this democratic in his logical thoughts, his emotions were the extreme opposite. His emotions were screaming to be let out of his indifferent façade. They were scratching at the confines of his heart and mind to be let out. To be shown.

_But if you're happy I'll get through somehow  
But the truth is that I've been screaming out  
_

They were unyielding in their pleas for Percy to show his real emotions. For him to scream his admittance that he had done wrong. That he should have chased Annabeth after she ran out of his apartment. He should have been trying to prove that he would never cheat. That no one else mattered to him except for her. Instead of getting hung up on her thinking that he would cheat, he should have said that he never cheated. He should have said all the things that he kept inside of him, and never said all of the things he did.

And maybe if Percy had done these things, he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. His emotions wouldn't be continuing their onslaught on his sanity. Maybe he would have made Annabeth believe that what they had together was all they would ever need.

_I should've been chasing you  
You should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
Oh you should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
And maybe you could've made me believe  
That what we had girl  
Oh that what we had, what we had  
It was all we'd ever need  
_

But Annabeth was logical; and at this day and age, even Percy knew: You couldn't survive on love alone.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know it's a little short. This is the little depressed chapter. The votes were kind of tied, and after thinking it about it, I thought this was kind of important. 'Cause the chapter after they broke up was them wishing they could get back together, then it was the chapter with them getting mad at their 'friends', and this is like: they've been broken up for so long, but they're still depressed over each other.

Anyways. Review as always. And you should really listen to this song :) My favorite song...at the moment .


	12. No Pt 1

Percy sat, rubbing his eyes, furiously, with his hands. He was at Grover and Juniper's reception. The newlyweds were making their rounds around the tables, thanking people for coming, leaving Percy with no one he knew. Percy had forgotten everyone's' names as soon as they were introduced to him; except for Grover's Uncle Ferdinand…but only because he seemed eerily unemotional and as still as a statue.

But Percy didn't really care about Grover's relatives. All Percy could hear at the moment were Juniper's bridesmaids—Rose and Daisy or something like that—going on and on and on and on. They were gushing like teenage girls about how cute Grover and Juniper looked together, and it was seriously about to give Percy a migraine. No, Percy was actually to the point of wanting to pound his head into the wall. He had been listening to this all day long: in the morning when they were getting ready, at the ceremony, during pictures. Trying to calm Grover's nerves was exhausting enough, having to listen to them on top of that, made Percy just want to strangle someone to death. Actually, no. It made him want to strangle himself to death.

Finally, Grover and Juniper had returned to their own table. One of the bridesmaids glared at Percy, and he took it to mean that it was time for his speech. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" He stood up and scanned the twelve tables surrounding him. There was one for each of the twelve business owners—not that they bothered to show up—and their friends. Grover was the friend of the friend. Like, the owners were the agents, and he was the talent scout. He introduced people he thought the owners would like.

Percy was about to start, when he choked after looking at the Athena table. There, sitting among a bunch of other intellectuals that was looking at him skeptically, was Annabeth. _She looked beautiful wearing a gray dress that was cut low, revealing—No. No. Stop it. _Percy told himself, _pull yourself together and stop liking like an idiot. _

Percy quickly looked away, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He tried starting with a joke, to lighten the mood after his awkward pause. "I think Grover picked me to be the best man, because he knew how comfortable I was speaking in front of people." He paused to give everyone a chance to laugh politely at his joke. Then, he began again nervously: "I've been looking through every book from Socrates to Shakespeare, trying to find someone who can put into words how Grover and Juniper feel about each other. But what I realized is there are no words for it." Percy paused for a second. Then, deciding to abandon his pre-written speech, he acted on wherever his gut instinct was leading him. He looked back at Annabeth again, "That when you have it, you trust it. You believe in it, take a chance on it. You're willing to sacrifice anything to keep it, no matter what the cost."

* * *

Annabeth sat. Her whole table stunned at Percy's simple yet meaningful speech. She faintly heard the maid of honor begin her speech, but Annabeth didn't care much.

Right now Annabeth was filled with panic. She had no idea that Percy would be here. She was making a legitimate effort to get over him, and he was ruining her previous weeks' work. And what in Hades was he trying to pull with his speech? Did he want her to make another gigantic decision without thinking? 'Cause she knew how well that turned out last time.

Annabeth was so preoccupied with deciding whether she should make up an excuse to leave early or not, that she did not notice Thalia's frantic—yet subtle—hand movements that were trying to capture her attention. She only noticed Thalia when someone on her right went to use the bathroom and Thalia took her place.

"That was some speech, huh? You wouldn't think he's the kind of guy that thinks that deep."

"Yeah," Annabeth replied, only half aware of herself talking.

"So, were you serious about wanting to join my group? It'll be so much fun if you did. We'd spend like every minute with each other, traveling the world and all that stuff."

"I'm considering it. Do you think it's worth it?"

"Well, it depends. The rules are really strict."

"Is it livable?"

"It mainly depends on if the person can give up the things the rules say they have to. It's mainly giving up men, but we live in nature, like tents and stuff, so you won't have many electronics. You could ask our newest member. She joined a few weeks ago. Her name's Bianca—"

"Di Angelo?"

"Uh, yeah? Do you know her?"

"We were introduced briefly…She's in your group?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, yeah," answered Thalia, somewhat confused by the urgency and hysteria in Annabeth's voice.

"Since when," demanded Annabeth.

"She came to New York a couple weeks ago, I think, and she ran into Artemis," replied Thalia, knowing nothing of the reason for Annabeth and Percy's 'break-up.'

Annabeth was about to lose it. Annabeth knew of the wild look in her eyes, could feel the hysteric laughter threatening to escape her lips. Using the last of her control, Annabeth told Thalia she'd come over to her table later, Haley—the girl who went to the bathroom—looked like she wanted her seat back. Thalia left with a nod and Annabeth hid her head in her hands, trying to hide the maniacal grin that was taking over her face.

Honestly, the situation wasn't funny at all. It was just so ironic. So fucking sardonic. Annabeth just should've known that this was how everything was going to work out. That her life was just one big mockery.

Annabeth straightened up after she felt sober again, and heaved a heavy sigh. _My life is going to Hades.

* * *

_

Percy had kept his intense gaze on Annabeth, but she had looked away during the middle of his speech. He seated himself while everyone applauded and zoned out while the maid of honor gave her speech. Flowing music and a constant buzz of small talk evaded the room after all the speeches were done. Percy vaguely recognized some of the songs playing—Need You Now, Perfect, Breakeven—but he didn't fully acknowledge it.

Percy was too busy feeling like he was in high school all over again. More specifically, he felt like it was a replay of his prom: sitting by himself at a table, with all his friends dancing, and too scared to ask his secret crush to dance.

The song changed again and Percy would have laughed if he were not so preoccupied with his thoughts. _No One Else_ by Allison Iraheta was playing. Grover was obsessed with American Idol, Percy should have figured that he'd fit some of their songs in.

Percy stood, determined that this would not end up exactly like his Prom had, though he was still as nervous as Hades. He stood up and made his way towards the Athena table. He scanned the table as he approached and saw the mixed looks on all of their faces. They looked confused at what he would be doing at their table; and definitely repulsed at who he was.

All of this was forgotten when Percy's eyes reached Annabeth. She had her back turned to him, but even from that view, she was absolutely gorgeous. He tapped her bare shoulder to get her attention, and realized he'd forgotten what a simple touch could do to him as a spark flew up his arm and into his whole body. She turned around to face him and he saw, first shock, then a guarded indifference.

"Hi," he said in a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat before beginning again. "Um, do you…do you want to dance?" Percy nervously ran a sweaty hand through his hair and clenched his other into a fist while he waited for her answer.

"No."

* * *

AN: I'm so so sorry for taking so long with this update. I went on vacation last week. And I'm very lazy during the summer :P Even though i have homework and all that stuff during school, I still am more motivated to write. I have no reason why though.

Anyways...Like my cliffhanger? I do. It's like you're watching your favorite TV show and you're on the edge of your seat and then it blackouts and the credits start rolling and the theme song starts playing. (But of course I hate it when it happens to me.) Speaking of TV shows, anyone know where I got Percy's speech from? If anyone gets it, I will definitely give them a prize, cause even I wouldn't know. And I think myself an obsessed fan of this show, but only of its earlier seasons.

I really recommend listening to the songs from this chapter (and every song I've used so far).

_Need You Now_ by Lady Antabellum

_Perfect _by Michelle Featherstone

_Breakeven _by The Script_  
_

_No One Else_ by Allison Iraheta

So this is my first, chapter not based off a song. How'd I do?

I plan to update soon this week. But plans don't always work out...reviews always help though *poke poke, nudge nudge, wink wink*


	13. No Pt 2

"No."

Percy looked up and saw the whole table trying to hide their snickers. He felt a small blush invade his face at his recent humiliation, but he tried again. He was already heart-torn. After everything he'd been through, pride wasn't much to add to the list. "Annabeth, please," desperation was clear in his voice. "Please. Can't we go somewhere else and talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Annabeth replied coolly.

Percy mustered his courage and jumped off the cliff, sacrificing the rest of his pride—something he'd regretted not doing earlier, "I love you. Let's talk about that."

* * *

Annabeth was tired. Tired of analyzing everything that had happened. Tired of living in the past. Before, Annabeth usually lived in the future—with a handful of visits to the present. Annabeth was a goal-minded person who always looked ahead. She planned ahead. Thought of her choice _after _her next choice. So after breaking up with Percy, there was no doubt that she hated what she had become, not even counting her depression.

So she had no idea what she was doing now, bringing the past back from the very grave she had forced it into. She had no idea why she told Percy to wait for her by the door. She had no idea why she was giving her car keys to Thalia and telling her she'd see her later back at her apartment. And she _really_ had no idea what she was doing when she got into Percy's car and drove off—both with no destination in mind.

Actually, all Annabeth could do at the moment was take advantage of Percy's preoccupation and discreetly stare at him. All she could conclude was that Percy looked as handsome as ever, and that his touch still had the same effect on her. Annabeth felt the car stop and looked up to see a neon sign. Despite the blindingly bright lights, she had no trouble reading it: _**Hestia's **__where there's a place for everyone. _

Annabeth got out of the car and walked in through the door that Percy held open for her. She was hit by a wave of warm air that engulfed her soon after Percy closed the door. It was not a suffocating warmth, but more of a comforting one. It seeped through your muscles and joints, soothing and relaxing them.

The inside was quaint, yet much bigger than you'd expect. It appeared to be a place often frequented by truckers, yet still clean. The place was intimidatingly large, but still homely with its warm lighting. A woman who looked young—but with eyes that revealed her wisdom and old age—showed them to a table and handed them menus. Annabeth didn't even need a second to register the five items on the menu: a cheeseburger, French fries, pie—one slice or the whole,—a milkshake, and coffee. The woman waited at their table, there being no rush for her to wait on her two other patrons.

A second after it was put in her hands, Annabeth handed the menu back to the waitress and ordered a coffee. Percy did the same. They waited politely for the waitress to leave before Annabeth looked up expectantly at Percy. She heard the speakers playing the end of the song _You and Me_ and starting _Glitter in the Air_-she'd have to figure out the radio station later... The waitress quickly came back with their cups, giving Percy a few more seconds to figure things out. He had no idea where to start. "Um…with Bianca we weren't—we nev—"

"I know," Annabeth interrupted quietly, "she's with Artemis."

"Oh...," Percy wasn't sure where to start after Annabeth revealed that she knew about Bianca, "I've never cheated. I never cheated on you. I won't ever cheat on you. If—if we get back together…." Percy gripped his coffee cup harder as he continued, "Ca—cause you are all I ever think about. Not just from when we broke up, but ever since you asked me to be your boyfriend for fifteen minutes. You've turned me into the world's saddest and most desperate man. I can't get you out of my head.

"My life should be fucking fantastic right now," Percy declared, getting frustrated with his pathetic emotional state. "My best friend just got married. I just got a promotion. But I'm not living any of it. I'm not living in my own body. I'm living in my head," Percy spoke bitterly, gesturing to his head with a furious movement. "I've been reliving every word we ever spoke, every look we ever shared, every touch that shot a flame through my body. I can't live like this, I'm going crazy," the words slipping past his lips in a barely audible whisper as he pushed his hands through his hair, looking as if he were trying to pull it out.

"I know."

Again those two words. Percy whipped his eyes up furiously at her, ready to yell at her for not eliciting a bigger reaction. For belittling his emotions. For not taking him seriously. But then he looked at her. He saw her. He knew she had been through the exact same things he had. Had performed the same pitiful actions. Had experienced the same emotions. So he said nothing.

"I love you." This time it's Annabeth who said it, still looking at her coffee cup; never having looked up from her coffee cup while Percy poured his heart out to her.

Percy filled with a slight hope. He asked what he's wanted to since the day she walked out: "So…can we start over?"

Annabeth takes a moment to think, leaving Percy hanging on the verge of his seat, waiting for his fate to be decided. She looks up from her coffee cup feeling more strong-willed than she had in weeks. "No." She was never a person that walked backwards. "Let's just, continue…"

* * *

AN: So what do you think? I know it's kinda short... More importantly though: this is the last chapter. The End. I've been thinking about it, and the few other chapters I was going to put in didn't really go with the plot-line. They were more of just fluff I wanted to write, so I decided to make it separate one-shots (watch for them, they'll be coming soon).

Anyways, there will be an epilogue that I'm really excited to write. I thought of it during the first chapter and have been waiting a long time to write it. But please review! Did you like this chapter? Did your heart stop when you read her say 'No?' What was your favorite chapter to read? Which song did you like the best that I used? I know it sounds like some kind of homework your high school teacher would give you, but please review! I know it might be impossible, but I would love it if this story reached 200 reviews. That would just make my life!

The songs I put in this were _You and Me _by Lifehouse and _Glitter in the Air _by Pink.

PercabethFax97 was the one that got where the speech was from in the last chapter. We think it was from the episode _Calling_, season 2, if you're a Smallville fan. An 'OMG! FINALLY' episode if you're a Clana fan XD

Haha now I feel like an obsessed fangirl :P REVIEW!~


	14. Epilogue

Annabeth switched her gearshift into park and took the keys out of the ignition as the radio just finished playing _Teenage Dream_. She stepped one two-inch-heeled-foot out, followed by the other. She was noticeably out of place with the surrounding grass, playground, and children in her knee lengthed gray pencil skirt and white v-neck underneath her two-button blazer.

It was a cold day in Hades before Annabeth would ever care about something like that.

She walked up to the crest of a hill and watched as a little game of baseball was going on. The little, eight year old boys were absolutely adorable to watch as they swung and missed at the tee and as they tried to field balls that wound up going in between their legs. There was no way you could find one team any cuter than the other, yet Annabeth already had an unhealthy biased towards the green team.

Two women were walking back from the bathroom and they were simply talking _too _loud for Annabeth _not _to 'accidentally' overhear. She put one woman in her early thirties—or maybe at thirty—and the other around her own age. "Sharon, you should totally go for it," consoled the older woman. "He is so incredibly hot. I'd be after him myself—if that didn't make me a cougar…."

The women burst into a fit of giggles as they passed Annabeth and cut in front of her a little too close for social norms. The younger woman—Sharon—threw an 'excuse us' over her shoulder before she continued walking and talking with her friend. "Are you sure I should go for him? I mean what if he's married. There's no way a guy like him is single."

"He _has _to be single. There's no way a guy like him _isn't _single. Trust me. He goes to the same school as my little Tommy. I've talked to him and he says that he does all the lunch-packing, dressing, picking/dropping off, setting-up play dates. There is no way that that guy is married and willingly does _all_ that."

Sharon laughed her agreement and the two women made their way back to the stands to finish watching the game. Commanded by her curiosity, Annabeth simply had to stay and watch. Sure enough, when the two arrived, Sharon didn't waste any time getting a little _friendly_ with certain black-haired '_hottie_'.

* * *

_Where is she? _thought Percy. Ten minutes ago Annabeth had texted she was leaving her office but it only took five to get here. Percy craned his head, looking for her, when a woman stepped into his line of vision. He recognized her as Sharon—a mother of one of the boys on the green team. She gave a big smile to Percy, which he returned out of courtesy. "You're Adon's father…Percy right?" (AN: Adon pronounced like Aden)

"Yes, that'd be me. It's Sharon right?" Percy replied, still craning his neck and looking for Annabeth.

"Yes," Sharon replied, practically beaming at the fact he remembered her name. "I'm David's mother."

"David?" _David the kid that Adon keeps complaining is making fun of him…?_ "He's doing really well this game…," Percy replied distractedly, still looking.

Sharon waved the comment about her son off, like that wasn't what she really wanted to talk about. She was about to open her mouth again, but Percy quickly cut her off, too happy that he had finally spotted the object of his affections. "Um…Sharon. Excuse me…for just…a little bit…," Percy mumbled while already moving away, towards a feminine figure standing with her hands cocked on both sides of her hips.

Percy reached the top of the hill, only the slightest bit out of breath. He smiled in greeting before asking, "Just what are you smirking about?"

Annabeth only shook her head as she took Percy's hand and allowed him to lead her to the stands. He escorted her to their seats like a knight would a princess. Sharon looked over when Percy returned in an attempt to try the conversation again. Annabeth registered a look over shock overtake her face before she quickly turned away to try and hide her embarrassment. Annabeth felt a little bad for her, but she couldn't' help feeling a little smug as well.

Smug not because she had humiliated Sharon, smug because Percy was _hers_. After that fateful night at _Hestia's, _they had started anew and established that they were indeed, an official couple. Annabeth was no longer insecure. Percy was hers. She knew Percy was the most loyal guy in the world and that she had nothing to worry about. He was her husband now, after all, and had eyes only for her.

Ammabeth had sat down, not caring at all if she got her work clothes dirty. Percy did the same and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Annabeth naturally leaned into him while looking for their son. She saw him up to bat next and smiled; glad Percy had come to find her at a good time. Annabeth turned her heat to meet Percy's and whispered into his ear, "How've they been doing?"

Percy gave a small chuckle before replying "They're eight, what do you think?"

Annabeth nodded before saying, "And what about—"

"He's doing better than everyone else," Percy interrupted, already knowing her question, "but still, this isn't the most exciting game…"

"Care to make it a little more exciting," Annabeth challenged.

"How so?" Percy asked, quirking an eyebrow and turning his head to meet her eyes.

"I bet you…a foot massage, that Adon's next hit will get him a home run."

"Deal," agreed Percy, thinking Annabeth crazy for believing such a thing would happen at this age group.

Annabeth smirked and turned her attention back to the game. Their green-eyed, blond-haired child was dragging his bat while making his way up to the tee. His eyes—like his father—were hidden behind his bushy hair, the too-big helmet covering the rest of his head. "Adonis!" Annabeth called out.

"Cheater," hissed Percy, as their son swiveled his head around—the helmet adorably spinning on his head—and tried to locate the voice.

But Annabeth ignored Percy and continued on. "Come on Adonis! Do your best!" The young boy beamed up at his mommy before turning his attention back to walking to the tee, his back straighter and noticeably more confident. Adon stepped into the outlined box. He squared his shoulders and stared at the tee, focusing on nothing besides the ball and making his mommy proud. Then he swung, with all the strength he had in his little body.

It was a straight line drive right down the center. It was fast and the hardest hit all game. And as Adon ran as fast as he could around the bases, the pitcher and later the shortstop, ducked out of the way. Adon rounded second as the ball rolled between the center-outfield's legs. He was huffing and puffing by the time he reached third. He looked to see where the ball was and saw the center-outfielder running at him, arm outstretched, and ball in hand. The site was comical, but not to little Adon who had started running full-speed toward home-plate. He reached home-plate first, with a foot and a half to spare. All the parents—Annabeth especially—cheered loudly as Adon bent over, his helmet falling off as he tried to catch his breath.

The rest of the game proceeded rather quickly after that, and Annabeth was the first parent to leave the stands and congratulate their child. Percy hung back, making sure that he had all of their stuff. As he made his way down the bleachers, he accidentally bumped into Sharon. "Hey. Sorry that I interrupted you before. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about," Percy asked, suddenly remembering their early conversation.

Sharon only shook her head, knowing better than to hit on a married man. Instead she asked, "Is that your wife? I don't see her around much."

Again—by the same person—Percy was distracted. His eyes lit up in adoration as he replied, "Yeah, that's Annabeth. It's kind of switched with us. She's the one that works while I stay at home. I pack the pick the clothes, pack the lunches, set-up the play dates, drive him everywhere…"

"Wow," Sharon laughed, "I've never met a guy so willing to do all of that."

Percy laughed with her, "Yeah, well…I wouldn't trade it for the world. Annabeth's has her dream job, and we don't really need any more money than that. Anyways, I'll see you next game." And with that, both people returned to their respective families. Percy searched one more time for his wife and son, watching with admiration as they walked away, Adon with excitement in each of his movements and Annabeth with contentment and a twinkling of pride in her eyes, both already having forgotten about him. Percy may well be the 'house-wife' in the situation, caring for their house and tending to their son. But just like Percy was Annabeth's man, Adon was his momma's boy.

* * *

AN: And there we have it. The cheesy ending I've been dying and meaning to write. Sorry for the long wait. With it being Junior year in school, so many hard classes and tests, and then soccer on top of it all, I really have no time to write. Even during the weekends, I only have a quarter of it that I actually have free time. Don't expect any continuous writing until spring, unless I manage to get one out during holiday breaks. I might be able to pop out a few one-shots, but nothing promised. So, anyways, enjoy and review. I'm still aiming for 200! I know we can do it!

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
